Returning to humanity
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: What if 7 hadn't been left on voyager by The collectives desire to use voyager … What if she had been left there because she ...  THIS STORY IS NOW FINNISHED, AT LAST
1. The Raven

Returning to humanity

Chapter 1 The Raven

I was in sick bay when I was told, when I was told the news that would change my life forever. We had just got back to Voyager Lieutenant Paris, Commander Tuvok and me. I was taken to sick bay to have surgery to remove the Borg implants that had regenerated. It was then after the surgery the doctor made the discovery

…

Seven I" The doctor paused "I have some news"

"What is it Doctor?" Seven looked up from her PADD

"Well Seven I suggest you sit down" Seven raised her eyebrows but sat on the edge of a bio bed

"Seven to be honest I don't know how this is possible but" the doctor stopped again looking back at his tricorder to double check the readings "Seven your pregnant"

Sevens face didn't change

"You must be mistaken doctor there is no way I could be pregnant"

"There's no mistake Seven I have run 13 different types of scan every one confirms that you are pregnant" this time seven looked shocked

"Doctor" she raised her voice "It is impossible"

"I know this is a shock Seven but try to calm down"

"Calm down I have just been told I am pregnant with an impossible pregnancy I will not calm down"

"Seven would you like to know some information on your pregnancy?"

"I want to get rid of it not know more about it"

"I'm afraid Seven that you have no choice you cant have an abortion" Seven stood up

"Why not" Seven was almost screaming now,

"Because with your Borg implants it would kill you as well I'm sorry Seven but I can't do it"

Seven sat back down muttering sadly to her self about how it was impossible

"Seven would you like to know more?"

Seven nodded

"Well from the scans I would say that you are just over three months in to your pregnancy and …"

"Three months but I would still have been before voyager back when I was with the collective"

"Yes, that's what I said I didn't know how it was possible"

"I will go through the Borg logs on the ship see if there was any thing in the Borg database, continue with the information doctor"

"Well your baby is due around star-date 51715.2"

"Around? Shouldn't you be able to tell me the exact date?"

"Normaly I would but your Borg implants are making it difficult to tell, it won't be any earlier than that though. What will you call h…"

"Please don't tell me the gender" The doctor looked confused but replied

"Very well"

"Doctor Do you believe in doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"Of cores Seven"

"Then I would rather this stay between us"

"I would agree with you but as a matter of protocol we have to tell the captain"

"Why?"

"It is Starfleet protocol and I think that she would give you a lot of support" Seven looked down and sighed

"I shall tell her, but not yet"

"Very well Seven" Seven stood up and walked towards the door "Come back tomorrow"

"I shall, Thank you doctor"

"Oh seven" But she had already left

Seven walked she didn't know where she was going but she had to get away from sick bay. She found herself entering the holo-deck and activating Captain Janeway's Da Vinci program, she walked in looking at the flying contraption that she had been looking at when she had seen the raven, she walked up the stairs and simply stared at it. Now she saw no raven but she found her self thinking of her child and how it would be raised, one thing she was sure of 'I do not want to raise my child the way I was raised' when thinking that she began to think of her own childhood and how it could have been different.

"There you are" Seven turned to see Janeway "I wanted to tell you the doctor said he can adjust one of your implants so that receive any more homing signals" Seven let out a small sigh of relief 'he didn't tell her'

"Thank you, I hope you don't mind that I activated this program?"

"Not at all"

"I've been thinking about what you said, that this a place that encourage your imagination" Seven was imagining as she spoke '_if we had never encountered the Borg I might have grown up with my family and I might have fallen in love, gotten married_'

"Is that appealing to you?"

"I'm not certain" she was telling the truth seven didn't know whether she wanted all these thoughts in her head

"I find myself constructing scenarios and considering alternative possibilities, What if my parents and I had never encountered the Borg? What would our lives have been? I would have been raised by them, learned from them. It would have influenced what I became, who and what I am" '_I want to raise my child like I should have been raised, with my parents influencing me_'

"And you … would have done the same for them" 'I hope my child will influence me, help me to become more human'

"If you would like to know more about your parent's there's information in the Federation database"

"Information?"

"It seems they were fairly well-known, for being unconventional and for some rather unique scientific theories, you might like to read what's there it might … encourage your imagination" '_I do not wish to read about my parents they did not raise me_'

"Perhaps I will, someday" Kathryn smiled

"Did you find anything on the Raven?"

"Yes a few PADDs containing data on the Borg, a holograph album, my … my drawings from when I was a child and four of my toys, I attached transport badges to them I now have them in the cargo bay, I will give you the PADDs if you would like captain"

"Yes thank you, toys and drawings hmmm what are they of?"

"the drawings are mainly of two different things, my family and friends back home we are all standing outside my house, and the others are of me and my parents making friends with the Borg and me sitting on the Borg queens throne" Janeway grinned "The toys there is: One teddy bear, One PADD containing many games, One PADD containing a diary game and two dolls joined together as if they are holding hands I think one of them was meant to be me but I cant remember who the other one is"

"Well maybe if you look through the records you would find out"

I told you that someday I might look at them but not yet, Good night captain"

Seven walked out of the holo-deck and back to the cargo bay she stepped in to her alcove and sighed it was going to be a long few months.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think?<p> 


	2. Scientific Method

Chapter 2 Scientific method

Two weeks later a few members of the crew began to experience mutations, I was worried, if I experienced any of the mutations that the others experienced there could have been many complications with the pregnancy

…

"How many" the doctor and Seven were walking along in the Da Vinci Simulation on the holo-deck.

"I've observed 56 of the aliens, there could be more"

"Any pattern to there behaviour? Any hint as to what they want to accomplish?"

"They seem to be conducting experiments on the crew and monitoring the results"

"As if Voyager were one big Petri dish" Seven looked a little worried

"I may be among them" the doctor looked up at her "in the turbo lift one of them probed me with a medical instrument, doctor if I experience a mutation caused by the aliens it could cause complications"

"Come here Seven" the doctor opened a box with a console inside "Computer give me a medical tricorder programmed to scan at a variance of 0.15" the tricorder appeared in his hand he began to scan her

"You do have a tag, they can inflict mutations on you" Seven held the railing and drew a deep breath

"We can not allow them to continue"

"I've been analysing their energy signatures, I believe there is a way to make them visible to every one"

"How?"

"Using a precisely modulated phaser beam, if we expose them the crew may be able to fight back"

"What if the aliens retaliate by inflicting lethal mutations on you and everyone else? It's too risky"

"What do you suggest?"

"The key to the alien's control is the genetic tags; I believe a neuoleptic shock would disable them. Unfortunately, it would be rather … painful, especially for you"

"Will my baby be harmed by the shock"

"No you will feel a lot of pain and some discomfort but the baby will be safe"

"Will the crew recover?"

"Yes they will, the hard part will be administering the shock to every one simultaneously"

"The power relays could be reconfigured to do it"

"Good, I assume you know how to do that"

"You assume correctly, but I will have to pass several safeguards it will take time"

"Then you had better get started"

Seven began to walk out of the holo-deck when she turned

"Doctor are you sure my child will be safe, what if they have put a tag on it"

"The scan reviled that the tag is on you not the baby" the doctor walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "seven your baby will be safe and healthy, I promise and I'm a hologram of my word"

"I am" seven looked down "I am scared doctor"

"I know you are but stay strong seven" he pulled her in to a quick hug, he let her go "now go on, go and save this crew"

…

A few hours later Seven walked in to sick bay the doctor was finishing taking the tag out of his last patient

"there all done, now got back to your quarters, take this hypo spray and have a good nights sleep" the ensign got up and took the hypo spray from the doctor "Thanks Doc" he walked out. The doctor turned to see seven

"You were meant to be one of the first people I treated, and now you are last, with your pregnancy it is vital that I get that tag out"

"I wanted to wait if you scanned me while others were here they may see the results and…" sevens voice faded

"I understand, please lie down on your side" As Seven lay down on the bio bed she said

"Doctor I never thanked you" The doctor began to tap on a console

"Thanked me? For what?"

"That hug you gave me, I don't think I could have continued without your support and your promise, Thank you" the doctor smiled

"Your welcome seven, this might hurt a little, computer energise transport" Seven let out a small cry as the tag was removed

"I'm sorry I know it hurts but its all done now let me scan you lay on your back please"

Seven turned herself on to her back.

"Everything seems to be in order"

"How is the child?"

"Your baby is doing well, Seven would you like to hear Its heartbeat"

"I … I would"

The doctor gave a few taps on his console and sickbay was filled with the sound of a strong heartbeat. Seven gave a rare smile.

"That's a strong heartbeat you have there" the doctor was smiling down at sevens tummy "you must have inherited it from your mother she has a strong heartbeat to"

"Computer end audio" Seven looked up in to the doctors eyes "Thank you Doctor"

"Your welcome Seven, Seven I think you should start wearing casual clothes"

"Why? You said that I would have to wear this to keep my implants stable"

"Yes I did but I only meant for the first month or two besides you baby bump will…"

Suddenly sickbay doors swishes open to reveal Captain Janeway

"Captain" Seven sat up

"Baby bump?" she asked

"Seven I think its time to tell the captain"

"Tell me what?" Kathryn stood there truly confused

"Captain I am pregnant"

"Pregnant? How? When? Where? Who?"

"Those are questions we don't know the answers to cap …"

"Actually I do" Seven stood up

"Seven?" the doctor turned to her now also confused

"I looked in the Borg archive that I retained Part of it contains communications between the hive mind and voyager during that time"

"And?" Janeway asked holding the side of a bio bed to keep her self from falling with shock

"They contained transmissions with data that I had not received myself it … it said that I was to be … deactivated on return to the collective"

"Why?" the doctor was just as confused as Kathryn now

"I was imperfect"

"Because of your pregnancy?"

"Correct doctor, I looked further in to the files and I found that about two and a half weeks before voyagers communication with the collective I was abducted by species 8472 along with eight of nine they ran experiments on us" Seven swallowed "Wile experimenting they impregnated me"

"So it is eight of nines child?"

"Yes, he to was to be deactivated but he was killed in an explosion before they could"

"So let me get this strait Species 8472 experimented on you and another drone but there experiments caused you to be pregnant as a result the collective doesn't want you so they send you here?"

Seven looked down

"I am sorry captain"

"Sorry for what?"

"Causing difficulties for you and your crew"

"Seven" Janeway walked over putting her hand on sevens arm "I consider you a member of this crew and you have caused no difficulties at all I will support you as much as I can and I'm sure everyone on this crew will" Janeway let out I sigh "Seven would your like your own quarters, Your going to need some when the baby comes and B'elanna and I have been working on a surprise for you"

"Captain?" seven looked down at her commanding officer

"A bed with a regeneration unit built in so you can regenerate laying down and when you don't need to regenerate you can sleep, I believe it will come in handy now"

"Thank you captain"

"Your welcome, would you like some quarters? I can get them arranged for you by next week if you would like?"

"Yes please Captain" Kathryn smiled

"Captain, why did you come here?"

Janeway turned to the hologram

"For a hypo to help me sleep but I think I will be ok now thank you doctor" she walked towards the door "Good night doctor, Seven, Baby" she turned "Oh and seven … Congratulations"

* * *

><p>Well ... I know not the best of chapters but i needed to get the infomation in there and i needed Kathryn to know so ... Please tell me what you think<p> 


	3. Dream of Hell

Chapter 3 The Dream of hell

Another two weeks went by and my pregnancy was going well. I had started to wear casual clothes and I had started to develop relationships with the crew, I would not call them friendships but I was not just the Borg woman anymore, the only person I would say I had a friendship with was the Doctor, as I was going to him every day for scans and checkups it wasn't really surprising that we formed a friendship where we trusted one another I could tell him most things now

…

Seven of nine walked in to sickbay wearing a red t-shirt on top of a long-sleeved white top with black trousers and white and red flats on her feet, the one difference the doctor noted today was that she had her hair down it was held back away from her face with a black Alice band

"Good morning Seven"

"That is a matter of opinion doctor" she paused "do I look acceptable?"

"Seven you look more then acceptable Seven"

"Thank you doctor" she gave a very quick smile but the doctor saw it, he love to see her smile "You have" she stopped to think of the right words, any one else from the crew would have thought she was being rude but the doctor just waited "Brightened up my morning"

"Wow I have that's amazing, if you don't mind me asking seven why you were having such a bad morning?"

"I had a … nightmare last night"

"What was it about?"

"Voyager, we encountered a species called the Krenim they were a hostile race that had advanced Temporal technology they were trying to destroy voyager"

"I see" the doctor sounded a bit confused but he sounded as if he meant it

"In the dream the crew were calling the time the year of hell about half way through the dream Captain Janeway sent all the crew in to the escape pods and told them to set a course for the alpha quadrant only the senior staff stayed onboard voyager at the end captain Janeway set a collision course to reset the time line"

"Did anything else happen in this dream?"

"Yes" Seven looked away from the doctor

"About a month before I was due to have the baby I … I had a miscarriage because of the Krenims torpedoes" Seven had tears in her eyes, the doctor walked over

"Look down at your tummy seven" They both looked down "Move your top a little" Seven lifted her top up a little to revel a fast growing baby bump

"There look still there so you can wipe those tears away" she lowered her top over the bump again wile the doctor wiped the tears.

"But what if I do have a miscarriage, with all the Borg technology and the dangers of space"

"Seven you won't because I will help to keep you both safe"

"Thank you doctor"

"Your welcome" he finished wiping the tears away "now lies down"

Seven lie down on a bio bed

"Doctor many people have asked me why I have started wearing casual clothes, what should I tell them"

"Well Seven to be honest I think you should tell them the truth soon you will be showing through your clothes I think it would be better coming from you now than the rumours later" the doctor looked down at his readings "your baby is developing perfectly" Seven gave another small smile and placed her hand on her tummy then got up

"Thank you doctor, I will be back tomorrow"

"I look forward to it"

Seven walked out and back to her quarters, she liked her new quarters she walked in the living room then through to the small bedroom that would be the babies, she hadn't decorated it yet but was planning to have everything a cream colour The only things that she had put in there were her old toy PADDs from the raven, Seven bent down and began to pick one up when her combadge beeped

"Kim to Seven of nine" Seven dropped the PADD

"Seven here Ensign"

"I could use your help could you come to the bridge"

"I can Ensign Seven out"

Seven walked out of her quarters and in to a turbo lift

"Bridge" she looked down at her tummy "I wish you would grow quicker I still have to carry you for another five months" She muttered. The doors opened Seven stepped out

"Ah Seven could you help me with this"

"What is it you require assistance with Ensign?"

Harry wispered to Seven

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do the honours of bringing astrometrics online"

"I would, Thank you ensign" Seven moved round to the console she taped a few buttons

"When can you bring it online?"

"We just did"

"In fact we're in the process of charting a new course home"

"Well I'd say this is a cause for celebration"

Tuvoks console started beeping

"A vessel is approaching off the port bow"

"On screen"

'That ship looks familiar'

Harrys console also beeped

"They're hailing us"

"Open a channel"

A Krenim, the same one from the beginning of sevens dream appeared on the view screen

"You've entered Krenim space, State your identity"

'Krenim' Seven felt sick

"Captain Janeway of the star ship voyager, were just passing through trying to get home"

"This region is in dispute I suggest you avoid our territory"

"Thanks for the warning"

"Good journey" the view screen went back to the ship

"Tom plot a course around Krenim space"

"Aye sir"

"So, what do you think, how about a ground-breaking ceremony for our new lab"

"Sounds great"

"If you will excuse me Ensign I must see the doctor"

Janeway turned

"Seven, will you come to the party?"

"I shall attend" Seven walked in to the turbo lift "Deck five, sickbay" She really did feel sick the turbo life stopped seven walked in to sickbay

"Seven I wasn't expecting you back so soon, is everything alright"

"No" seven sat on a bio bed "We have just encountered a Krenim ship"

"Krenim like the ones from your nightmare"

"Yes the same one"

"Did the same thing happen?"

"No, he just told us to stay away from Krenim space"

"Don't worry Seven; I'm sure it was just coincidence"

"Yes Doctor I'm sure"

"I suggest you go back to your quarters and get some rest"

"I shall, doctor will you … never mind"

"No Seven what were you going to say?"

"Would you come to the astrometrics party tonight?"

"I'd love to seven"

"Thank you doctor, I will need your support because I intend to tell the crew of my condition tonight"

"I'm sure they will be delighted"

"If you say so Doctor, I shall see you tonight"

…

Later in the mess hall The party had started and the doctor had been there waiting 'Maybe she has decided she's not ready to tell them' When someone taped him on the shoulder, he turned to see Seven in the most gorgeous long red dress that almost covered her small red heels, Her hair was down flowing around her shoulders, her eyes they looked brighter then when they had first met, she looked beautiful

"Hello Doctor"

"Hello Seven, I thought you weren't going to come"

"I was still choosing an outfit, do I look appropriate?"

"Seven you look beautiful"

"Thank you Doctor"

Seven and the doctor spent nearly the entire night talking until the last song

"Seven, Will you dance?"

"Doctor I cannot dance"

"You can Seven, Just let me lead"

Seven looked around and sighed

"Very well doctor, one dance"

They made there way to the middle of the mess hall that had been turned in to a temporary dance floor, they danced together, it turned out seven was a natural dancer as was the doctor

"You can dance seven"

"It is my first time"

"Well done" Seven looked strait in to his eyes '_Why is he so kind to me, is it because I am pregnant, or is there another reason'_ The doctor looked back in to her bright blue eyes '_I wish she could see I feel, I wish she returned those feelings_' the music ended, They stopped

"Can I have your attention please" Neelix was yelling "This event is officially over"

Every one laughed and started saying there good nights when seven also called out

"May I have your attention for just one moment before you leave" Every one turned to face her "I have some very important news that I must tell the crew" Janeway smiled "I … I" the doctor walked up behind her and wispered "Well done I'm proud of you"

"I am pregnant" She called

Every one stared in amazement

Tom was the first one to speak "Congratulations Seven"

"Yea congrats, Seven" harry followed Toms example

"How far along are you seven?" B'elanna yelled

"Just over four months"

"Four months but that was when you were Borg"

"Yes I t is a long story that I shall tell you another time lieutenant"

"Boy or girl" Chakotay asked

"I don't know I wish for it to be a surprise"

Every one else joined in the questions and congratulations

"Thank you everyone" Seven was feeling uncomfortable and crowded "Doctor, I wish to leave, would you walk me to my quarters"

"Of Course Seven" The pair walked out and back to Sevens quarters

"Thank you Doctor"

"Your welcome, I really am proud of you Seven"

They both gazed at each other as if in a trance, Seven snapped out of it

"Well thank you doctor, goodnight"

She went in to her quarters '_what are these feelings, I do not understand them, they occur when I am around the doctor I feel nervous, confused and dizzy but happy_' Seven continued to think about this as she got changed and lay in bed she sighed

"Computer begin regeneration"

* * *

><p>... *Bangs head on wall* I dont know what is wrong with me I am writing rubish ... I normaly do that anyway but thats not the point ... Please review<p> 


	4. Random Thoughts

Chapter 4 Random thoughts

Almost five months in to my pregnancy, I was getting very over protective, and I was ignoring every one, even my best friend

…

Seven walked in to sickbay the doctor was sat in his office looking over Mari PADDs of information regarding an engramatic purge. He had seen Seven walk in, he had seen her long purple dress, her hair only held back by a few pins and her growing baby bump.

"Good morning doctor" The doctor looked up at her something was different about her this morning; there was that sharp, Borg tone to her voice that he hadn't heard in months.

"Good morning Seven, You're a little earlier then I expected"

"It is 07:00 hours Doctor"

"Well you normally come around 09:00 or 10:00 hours, oh well come on over" Both of them walked out of the office and over to a bio bed. Seven lay down wile the doctor began his scans

"The reason I am early is because I am on duty this morning"

"I thought you only did afternoon or evening shifts with flexible times?"

"Today I must go down and help Neelix pack the supplies"

"You mean go down to the planet"

"Yes" the doctor just stood there staring "Doctor?" Seven stood up

"Seven I, I don't think you should go down"

"Why not?"

"With the recent beating, what if someone attacks you" Seven looked down to hide the fear in her eyes but he saw it

"I will not be"

"You might be, why cant you listen and do something I ask for once?" Seven ignored the question

"I will not be harmed and if it makes you feel better I shall report to you when I return, How is my child" The doctor sighed, this was a normal Seven of nine tactic to try and change the subject

"The baby is well, very healthy, and so are you, please remain that way wile you are down there"

"I shall" Seven walked out and towards the transporter room, she had tried to hide it but she was scared to, scared that there may be another beating or that she may be the one to get beaten _'What if I'm beaten and I have a miscarriage'_ Seven walked in to the transporter room and on to the transported pad

"Transport me to Neelix's location"

A few moments later she was standing in the centre of a Mari street, she saw Neelix and walked over

"Telepathy, I don't like it, never have. Its bad for negotiations, its bad for relationships and its certainly been bad for B'elanna" Seven stood there packing, on the outside she looked normal but inside she was terrified, she was dealing with it the only way she knew how, Hiding emotion and replacing it with Borg

"The fault was her own"

"What are you talking about?"

"She was careless with her thoughts, the result was violence"

"B'elanna is not used to being around telepaths, that doesn't make her guilty"

"Then her crime was ignorance, a common affliction among this crew"

"What's that meant to mean"

"You make contact with species without sufficient understanding of there nature, as a result voyagers directive to 'seek out new civilisations' often ends in conflict"

"What you call ignorance we call exploration and sometimes that means taking a few risks. But its better than assimilating everything in you path"

"You goal is to share knowledge, assimilation is the perfect means of attaining that goal"

"Perfect"

Then there was a scream '_Oh no another beating'_ Neelix and Seven ran over pushing through the crowds to see what had happened Neelix noticed the crowd was gathered around Talli's shop. Neelix ran through the crowds Seven following with caution, Neelix fell to his knees when he saw Talli he immediately checked for a pulse, there wasn't one.

"She's dead" Seven looked down upon the body and swallowed _'The doctor was right, I shouldn't have come down today that could have been me'_

…

Seven was in sickbay, the doctor was pacing it was getting on her nerves

"Doctor!" He looked up at her, in those eyes she saw four emotions; Anger, pain, sadness and one that she didn't recognise but it was there, she had seen that look two weeks ago when they danced, when he had walked her to her quarters she had also seen it in commander Chakotay's eyes when he looked at the Captain and in Tom and B'elanna's eyes when they looked at each other, she felt different when she saw that look _'confused but happy, I have only ever been looked at like this by the Doctor, maybe one day I shall ask him what it means'_ She looked at the doctor "Stop" the doctor raised his eyebrows "Please" she added

"You could have been killed Seven"

"But I wasn't"

"That's not the point you could have been, Seven I don't want you to get hurt in any way"

"It is in your program not to want anyone hurt not just me"

"No Seven, I would feel different if you were hurt"

They both looked away from each other

"Sorry" Seven mumbled

"What for?"

"Not doing as you asked, I wouldn't have been in danger if I hadn't gone down there, in future I will try to listen to you and try to do what you ask"

"Thank you Seven" The doctor was truly touched by her apology and the was she had said she would try; it was very different for Seven.

"Well you are both fine, you can return to light duty" the doctor gave emphasis on light "And Seven, please don't go down to the planet"

"I will not Doctor" Seven turned and left

The doctor returned to his office and sat down

"Computer open my personal log" the computer beeped "Why? Why? Why? Don't I just tell her how I feel instead of just waiting, what am I afraid of that we will lose our friendship, that she will reject me, hate me. Whatever it is I need to get over it, I need to tell her, but I cant, she is pregnant she doesn't want the stress of a hologram who's in love with her on top, one day I will tell her but not yet"

…

Seven walked in to the Captain's ready room and over to her, the Captain turned and jumped when she saw Seven

"Come in"

"I must speak with you"

"Of course have a seat"

"I prefer to stand"

"I would be better for you if you sat Seven" Kathryn looked at Sevens tummy then buck up at her face

"I prefer to stand" she repeated

"Alright then"

"You once encouraged me to express my opinion if I had something relevant to say"

"Go right ahead"

"You wish to return this vessel to the Alpha Quadrant and yet you are following Starfleet protocol regarding first contact, the two objectives are incompatible"

"How so?"

"You philosophy of exploration exposes Voyager and its crew to constant risk, if you maintain a direct course to Earth and avoid contact with alien species it will increase our chances of survival"

"But that would make a dull ride home"

"Captain?" Sevens voice softened a little she was confused

"We seek out new races because we want to, not because we are following protocols. We have an insatiable curiosity about the universe"

"You chief engineer and security offices were nearly lost today, that is unacceptable"

"To you maybe but not to me or this crew, our experience with the Mari gave us an insight into a culture we've never encountered"

"But that is irrelevant"

"No. It's how we gain knowledge"

"Then we are in disagreement"

"Good, I dread the day when everyone on this ship agrees with me. I thank you for your opinion but our mission is not going to change"

"Even if you put members of your crew at risk, such as me and my child"

Kathryn suddenly realised what this was all about

"Seven I would never deliberately put you or your child health or life at risk"

"But I had I shift on the planet today where there were beatings going on, you did deliberately put me and my child in danger"

"No, Chakotay is in charge of the duty assignments not me and I shall have a word with him about it, he was wrong to send you to the planet"

"Captain I" Seven paused "I trust you and this crew to keep us safe but when I see what I saw today and when I hear you say that it was an acceptable risk that you nearly lost two of your crew just to gain knowledge I don't feel as safe"

"Seven I promise in future I will try to keep the entire crew safe, alright?"

"Thank you Captain" Seven turned and walked out

"Dismissed"

* * *

><p>If any one has any ideas of what can happen in my next chapter that will be <strong><span>Concerning flight<span>** then please review and tell, oh wile im on the subject of ideas i have a **poll on my page of names** if any one thinks of one i can add please review and tell me ... even if you have no ideas please **review** anyway **i enjoy hearing from you** ... A **big** thank you to **my amazing bf**, **MONEBUDDHA**, **Ronnie** for reviewing and to **bina W** for telling me they watched my vid Heart Vacancy J/C and for saying that they liked this story. A **very big** thank you to you all


	5. Concerning Flight

Chapter 5 Concerning flight

I admit as the pregnancy began to sink in I was just over five months pregnant and dealing with it the only way I knew, by acting like a Borg drone. Me and the Doctor were becoming more than just friends but I was to Borg like to understand

…

"Computer Activate Seven of nine personal log" the computer beeped "This morning I must go to the Doctor again then I must review the astrometric sensors, When I go to the Doctor I want to ask him about the look in his eyes, I wonder if I could ask Lieutenant Paris what it means, end log"

Seven walked out and towards sickbay when the ship jolted, Seven forgot about sickbay and automatically went to astrometrics. As Seven walked in to astrometrics she saw Tal Celes, Celes turned to face her

"Explain"

"Erm … some ships used a transporter beam to take items off the ship, the computer processor has been taken the captain wants to locate our it and our other items and get them back"

"Go to engineering and ask Lieutenant Torres to transfer all available power here and then assist her"

"But I am assigned to work here today not in engineering"

Seven ignored her and began to create a search pattern, Seven was not having the best of mornings she had been woken up many times during the night because of a strange feeling in the tummy so she tried to regenerate instead but she was still being woken up so she just got up, now she was tired and was getting irritated. Celes knew that it was not a good idea to annoy Seven, especially when she is in this mood so she walked out.

Two hours later Seven was still working on locating the ships she hadn't had much luck it took so much longer to do everything without the main computer, a console beeped she walked over only to find another problem she was so caught up in solving the problems she barely noticed Harry Kim walk in

"Seven, hey"

"If you are here to I fraternise do not have the time"

"Actually the captain wanted me to locate the ships that attacked us … I've pushed the long range sensors about as far as they will go"

"And now you believe that the sensors can be extended by using the deep space imaging system"

"Well yes"

"I have been working on that exact procedure for the past two hours"

"Really? Let's have a look" Harry walked over to take a look at what had already been done, Seven turned

"Do you doubt my ability to finish the task?" Harry stepped back slightly

"Look I came here to work, I realised that you had already started the job so I offered to help that's all, I offered to help"

"An althorigmic feedback is interfering with the resolution, Decompile databanks 59 through 17 and attempt to isolate it" Seven moved over to another console, she didn't hear Harry move 'I don't have the time for this' Seven turned again to face him

"Now or you should leave"

Harry could see that some thing was bothering Seven, she was acting more like a borg than before

"Ok" Harry walked over to the nearest console and began to decompile the data banks "I'm a pretty easy-going person. I mean it takes a lot to" Seven pushed in front of him "ruffle my feathers" Harry took a deep breath "But that isn't true of everybody, you need to learn how to phrase things more diplomatically"

Seven turned to him and stared at him pushing him with her baby bump then she just returned to the other console

"Or not"

Seven held her tummy; she was feeling that strange feeling again

"Ensign"

"Yea" Harry turned

"I need to go to sick bay"

"Are you ok Seven"

"I think there may be something wrong, continue my…" Seven stopped "Can you finish my work for me … Please" Harry gave a smile

"Sure I can" he looked at Seven "Do you want me to help you to sick bay first though"

"No ensign I think I can manage" Seven walked towards the door "But thank you for asking"

Seven walked in to a turbo lift "Deck 5, sickbay" Seven felt it again but she tried to ignore it the doors opened, Seven walked out and in to sickbay

"Seven" The Doctor greater her with a smile "Did you sleep well?"

"No" Seven sat on a bio bed "I was woken up a total of twenty three times during the night because of a strange sensation in my tummy, in the end I gave up on sleeping and regenerating and began to decorate the baby's room" the Doctor grabbed a tricorder

"Why didn't you come to me? I … Oh" the Doctor looked at his tricorder then at Seven

"Well the good news is there is nothing wrong with the baby"

"Then what is it that I keep feeling?"

"It's the baby Seven, It's kicking"

"Kicking?"

"That's right, the bad news though is that you will get hardly any sleep now, I can give you a hypo that will help you sleep by calming the baby down" The Doctor saw Sevens face "before you ask no it wont harm the baby it will simple calm it down so don't worry"

"I wont Doctor" She felt the baby kick again, she looked down at her tummy "I hope you wont always be this disrespectful" It kicked again

"Seven, may I?" He looked at her tummy

Seven nodded

The Doctor placed his hand on her tummy and felt a light bump against it

"You are going to be so strong aren't you" There was another bump in reply

…

A week and a half later the crew had tracked there items down.

"Computer Activate Seven of nine personal log" the computer beeped "Today I must write my astrometrics report then I must rest for three hours, after that I must go and see the Doctor I must remember to ask him to come and see that baby's room now that it is finished, once he gets his mobile emitter back. End log"

Seven looked around the room and blinked a few times her vision in her left eye was a little blurry 'Maybe I should go and see the Doctor now'

Seven walked in to a turbo lift "Deck five, sick bay" once the doors opened she walked out and in to sickbay

"Doctor"

"Seven its so nice to see you"

The Doctor picked up his tricorder

"So, what's new?"

"New?"

"What's been happening on the ship?"

"Nothing of consequence. The Captain and Tuvok are still looking for the processor"

"What's the mood?"

"If you are referring to the crew's morale, they seem focused on their mission"

"Huh. I heard there was a fuss in the mess hall last night"

"A trivial misunderstanding"

"Oh?" The Doctor looked at his tricorder for the results

"You and the baby seem in excellent healthy. Most of your implants are stable but your optical interface is misaligned again" the Doctor put down his tricorder and picked up another medical instrument

"I told you to come in twice a day now that you are over half way in to your pregnancy" The Doctor began to realign Sevens implant "Now, what happened in the mess hall?"

"Lieutenant Torres and I were working on some astrometric data, there was a disagreement"

"I understand things got a little heated"

"Lieutenant Torres became emotional; she chose to display hostility rather than to counter my argument"

"What did she say exactly?"

"It is irrelevant, I was correct she was not"

"Details Seven I want specifics!"

"I see no reason to discuss these trivialities"

"Without my mobile emitter I am a prisoner in here I need to know what is going on beyond these walls trivial or not"

"Torres referred to me as an automaton, she also employed a series of profane Klingon insults shall I translate theme for you"

"By all means, I very much … "Sevens com-badge beeped

"Tuvok to Seven of nine, Report to the astrometrics lab" Seven looked at the Doctor, the Doctor sighed

"You may go"

"I'll be right there Commander" Seven walked out

"Come back when ever you feel like talking, I'll be here, all by myself"

The doors opened again The Doctor looked over to see Seven enter

"Doctor I forgot to ask, When you have your mobile emitter back would you like to come and see the baby's room now that the decorating is complete"

The Doctor was surprised that she had asked

"I'd love to Seven, that is if I get my emitter back"

"You shall Doctor" Seven walked out again

…

Seven was in her quarters waiting for the Doctor, that afternoon they had gotten back the computer processor and the Doctors mobile emitter, she had changed in to a dress that she had replicated that morning it was a loose, long, cream dress with big daisies all over it that floated around her as she walked. Her hair was down she had also taken out the hair pins that normally hold her hair away from her face, she had bare feet as she found it easer to walk with out them. The door chimed

"Come in"

The Doctor entered holding a large daisy

"Hello Doctor"

"Hello Seven, you look gorgeous" Seven gave one of her rare smiles

"Thank you"

"Oh, this is for you" The Doctor handed the daisy

"Thank you Doctor" she took the daisy and walked over to the replicator "One red vase half filled with water" the replicator glowed for a moment and then her order appeared, Seven picked up the vase, put the daisy in to it and put it on to her kitchen counter

"It is beautiful Doctor thank you"

"You are very welcome Seven, How are you and baby today then"

"I am well, the hypos you gave me to calm my baby down are working I can get much more sleep and regeneration now, and how are you Doctor now that you have your freedom back?"

"I am happy to be out of sickbay for a wile; you know I was thinking of redecorating sickbay as they say a change is a good as a rest"

"On the subject of redecoration, would you like to see the baby's room?"

"Oh yes Seven I would love to"

Seven walked over to the nearest door the Doctor followed. As he walked in the Doctor was amazed the walls were a cream colour the carpets were the same, the ceiling was white, there was a white cot in the corner opposite the cot there were three cupboards they each had a label on "Clothes, Toys and Care" the Doctor read them out "Seven how did you do this?" Seven walked over the right side of the window and pressed on the wall, the wall opened in to a small cupboard she pointed to the black device that was inside

"It is a holographic projector the flooring walls and ceiling are holographic, but everything else is real"

"That's genius Seven, I would never have thought of it. Well done"

"Thank you Doctor" Seven closed the wall, lent against the cupboard and closed her eyes

"Seven are you alright"

"I am fine Doctor I am just a little tired"

"Then you must go to bed"

"No Doctor I am fine honest" The Doctor didn't listen he took her hand and walked to her to her bedroom, he pulled back her bed covers and sat Seven down

"Seven you need to rest you are almost six months pregnant"

Seven mumbled something; to be honest she was too tired to even argue with him. The Doctor mad Seven lay down then pulled the bed covers over her

"Regeneration or sleep?" He asked but there was no reply, he looked down at Seven she was asleep, he smiled she looked so calm

"Sweet dreams" without even thinking about it the Doctor bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then realised what he had done and quickly walked out of her quarters and back to Sickbay.

* * *

><p>I am sorry this has taken so long to get up but I have been away and I have writers block the next chapter will be up sooner ... hopfuly<p>

Enjoy

Review


	6. Mortal CoiL

Chapter 6 Mortal coil

Just over six weeks in to my pregnancy I was still acting Borg like but the feelings of dizziness, happiness and confusion when I was around the doctor were getting stronger there was another feeling to I thought it was just another pregnancy symptom, I couldn't have been more wrong

…

"These nutritional supplements are unacceptable" Neelix walked around Seven to some shelves

"What's wrong?" Seven showed him the food

"They are pungent"

"That's the whole idea. I've been adding Talaxian spices to broaden your palate" Neelix put down the bowl of fruit he had been carrying

"My palate is sufficiently broad" Neelix walked over to another set of shelves and began to put food in to a bowl

"Why settle for sufficient? The Doctor tells my you have a full complement of taste buds, You have hardly begun to use them. Come by the Mess hall Thursday night, it's the first day of Prixin, We'll have an impressive array if exotic cuisine" Seven looked confused

"Prixin?"

"The Talaxian celebration of family, we observe it every year on voyager, now that you and your baby are part of the family"

"What should I do to prepare?"

"Nothing It's not a mission Seven it's a party like the one you came to a month or so back to celebrate the new astrometry lab"

Neelix's Com-badge beeped

"Ensign Wildman to Neelix"

"Neelix here"

"I hate to bother you but Naomi's having trouble getting to sleeping again, would you mind?"

"No bother at all, I'm on my way" Neelix pulled off his apron "If you'll excuse me, duty calls" Neelix walked past Seven she seems to be trying to remember something

"Naomi? I don't recall that designation in the crew manifest"

"That's because she's not a member of the crew. Naomi was the first child born on Voyager, Yours will be the second they may become best friends Naomi has been asking when will she get a friend to play with"

"But why would Ensign Wildman call you to help"

"I'm her godfather and the only one who can get her to sleep lately, bon appetite" Neelix walked away Seven stared down at her tray of food

…

Neelix walked in to Cargo-bay 2 he was looking for a cylinder to collect some protomatter

"Cylinder"

There was a clicking noise behind him Neelix turned. Seven stepped out of her old alcove and walked towards him

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were here"

"I was regenerating"

"But Seven don't you have a regeneration thing in your quarters?"

"The correct word is alcove, yes my bed is an alcove but the baby kicks less when I am standing that is why I sometimes regenerate here"

"Oh"

"Do you require assistance?"

"No. No, I have a small containment cylinder stored here, I'll just be a minute"

Neelix began to walk around the Cargo-bay

"Cylinder. Little cylinder, where are you? Cylinder, you were here a month ago"

Seven watched Neelix it puzzled her '_How can he concentrate on finding anything wile he is making all that noise?' _

"Now I know you didn't just roll out of the airlock all by yourself. Where are you" Neelix saw seven starring

"Oh! I'm sorry, talking to myself is my way of remembering things"

"You are a peculiar creature Neelix"

"Thanks, I think" Neelix continued to look for his cylinder "Here it is!" He picked up a black and silver cylinder "This will be perfect for containing a small amount of protomatter. Last time I used this little wonder I almost lost her to the Kazon"

"The Kazon. Species 329"

"Your familiar with them?"

"The Borg encountered a Kazon colony in the Gand sector, Grid 6920"

"Were they assimilated?"

"There biological and technological distinctiveness was unremarkable. They were unworthy of assimilation"

"I didn't realise the Borg were so discriminating"

"Why assimilate a species that would detract from perfection?"

"Good point. Well if you'll excuse me, I'm needed in the Shuttle-bay. Pleasant … regenerating" Seven watched Neelix leave the moment the doors closed she put her hands on her tummy

"I cant wait for you to meet Neelix little one" there was a small kick in reply, she gave a small smile then walked back in to her alcove "Computer continue regeneration"

…

Seven was walking along deck five on her way to sickbay, she had heard rumours that Neelix had been killed on the away mission

_'It cant be true, Neelix has to be alive'_

Seven walked in to Sickbay she saw the Captain, Tom and Chakotay walking away from a bio bed. She looked past them and saw Neelix's lifeless body the Doctor standing next to the bio bed looking down at Neelix

"Neelix is dead?"

"I'm afraid so" Seven began to search through all the Borg data files in her head trying to find how they reactivated drones when they died

"His neural pathways are they intact?"

"Yes but there's no metabolic activity"

"How long has he been dead?" Kathryn walked over

"Seven I understand that…"

"How long?" she repeated

"Its been eighteen hours" Chakotay also walked over Tom followed

"Then its not to late to reactivate him"

"What are you saying?" Tom asked "That you can bring Neelix back to life?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying" Seven looked around at the shocked and confused faces "The Borg have assimilated species with greater medical knowledge than your own, They are capable of reactivating drones after seventy three hours after what you would call death"

"Neelix wasn't a Borg drone" Chakotay pointed out

"We will adapt"

"What does this procedure involve?" The Doctor spoke up for the first time

"Nanoprobes are used, to reverse cellular necrosis wile the cerebral cortex is stimulated with a neuroelectric isopulse"

"But there's nothing left to stimulate, his brain functions are gone"

"By your narrow definitions perhaps but not by mine, You will extract 70 micrograms of nanoprobes from my bloodstream I will modify them to match his Talaxian physiology" Seven looked down at Neelix "His function in this crew is diverse" she looked back up at Janeway "If you wish to salvage him we must proceed immediately"

"I say we let her try"

"Hold on a minute Tom please" Kathryn rubbed her forehead she had a head ache coming on she had just lost a member of her crew and her friend but now she was being told that he could be bough back to life "No ones ever been resuscitated after being dead for eighteen hours. If this procedure works what are the chances that Neelix would come out of it unaffected?"

"She's right the damage to his cerebral cortex was severe"

"The nanoprobes will compensate for any cellular degradation" Seven looked in to Kathryn's eyes "Captain a decision has to be made, quickly"

"Doctor give Seven whatever assistance she needs, proceed"

"Captain…"

"Do it! If there is even a chance we can revive Neelix, we have got to take it. Keep me informed" The Captain, Chakotay and Tom walked out to give them more room to work. Seven walked through the Doctors office and in to the medical lab, the Doctor followed

"Do you realise how dangerous this is?" The Doctor asked

"I told you the nanoprobes will compensate and…"

"That's not what I meant" The Doctor walked over to her "It's dangerous for you and the baby, you need all your nanoprobes to keep your implants operational"

"My body will adapt"

"Seven please" The Doctor was practically begging

"I understand the risks, but as the captain said we must take this opportunity to save Neelix"

"You didn't tell her your life was at risk" The Doctor was getting angry now

"Doctor I want Neelix in my child's life"

"You cant have everything you want Seven" The Doctor was furious "I want this I want that, That is the way a child reacts and if you don't get your own way I suppose you will stamp your foot and start screaming" Seven was taken aback by his outburst she had known the Doctor would be angry but he had never yelled at her like this, it was scaring her. She had only been yelled at like this once before, before she left on the Raven, it was a blond girl that looked around five she had screamed at her that it was a silly thing to do _'if only I could remember who it was'_

"You are the one screaming Doctor"

"I have a right to scream, a woman I care about is committing suicide"

"It is in your program to care and it is not suicide" Seven grabbed an empty hypo and set it to extract the nanoprobes "Extract the nanoprobes … Please"

"FINE" the Doctor yelled he snatched the hypo and pressed it to her neck

"Ow, That hurt"

"Sorry. Here" the Doctor chucked the hypo at her Seven caught it

"Doctor there is no need to act like this, you have now extracted the nanoprobes and I am fine"

"I have every reason, and you might not be just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are"

Seven just sighed and decided it was a good idea to just let him calm down, she got to work reprogramming the nanoprobes

Half an hour later they were both back to Neelix

"The nanoprobes are ready, we should begin"

"Hold on, I want to check his blood viscosity"

"The cadaver has been sufficiently prepared, delaying it wont make it any easier Doctor" the Doctor ignored the comment

"And they say I have a lousy bedside manner" Seven injected Neelix with the nanoprobes wile the Doctor scanned him

"Set neuroelectric isopulses for one second intervals"

The Doctor sighed and walked around Seven he set the pulses

"Ready"

"Now"

Neelix glowed green

The Doctor instantly began scanning him, Seven looked up to a monitor opposite her

"Neural activity at 9% … 10% … 12%"

"This is incredible!" the Doctor exclaimed as he looked at the scan results on his tricorder "his intercerebral blood pressure, his synaptic responses there are all returning to normal"

Seven turned the Doctors hand to see the results for herself

"The alveoli in his lungs are regenerating, they should be functional…" Neelix took a deep breath "Now"

A monitor began to beep, The Doctor started scanning

"Neural activity at 52% and rising"

Neelix's body began to shake, the Doctor walked over to the beeping monitor Seven followed

"His neuro transmitter levels are rising to fast"

"Stabilise his motor neurons"

"I'll try reducing his acetylcholine levels it might be enough to…" he was cut off

"Doctor" Neelix was sitting up and looking around confused

"Neelix!" The Doctor ran over to make him lay down again

"What happened? Why am I… Why am I here?"

Neelix was laying down again. The Doctor looked over at Seven, Seven placed her hands on her growing tummy and raised her eyebrows at him

"Doctor to the bridge"

"Go ahead" came Janeway's worried voice

"Neelix is alive"

Both Seven and the Doctor heard a sigh of relief

"I will be right down Doctor Janeway out"

…

A few hours later Seven had been checked by the Doctor she had been told that everything was fine so she returned to her quarters. She was looking in the data base for names to call her child she had a list of names:

Magnus  
>Erin<br>Ryan  
>Irene<p>

She felt like there was a name missing one name she should have on there _'A name beginning with...'_, Her door chimed

"Come in" The Doctor entered

"Seven"

"Doctor" Seven moved to stand

"Oh no Seven, sit" Seven stopped

"Very well" the Doctor sat in the chair opposite

"Seven I came to apologise"

"For what"

"My outburst in sickbay, I realise now that you were only trying to help, I'm sorry"

"No Doctor it is me who should be apologising, I did not tell the captain my life would be at risk and I was acting childishly, Sorry"

"Well both of us have said Sorry, That was the first time I have shouted at you, I feel terrible"

"Do not"

"Yes ma'am" The Doctor smiled

"Ensign Wildman to the Doctor"

"Doctor here"

"Naomi has cut herself, I know that's not a major injury but she said that she wants you to look at it just in case. Since she over heard that Neelix wasn't well she's been a little frightened of everything"

"I understand, I'm on my way Doctor out"

The Doctor stood up

"How old is Naomi Doctor?"

"In human years she would be just over two in Ktarian years just over four so I'd say around three"

"Oh so she was born in Voyager's second year in the Delta Quadrant"

"Yes, now I have to go look at this cut"

"Good bye Doctor"

"See you later Seven"

* * *

><p>Why herro everyone<p>

... This chapter was difficult ... i know the next one will be even more so ...

As i said before if any one has any **ideas for names** please give them same for **story ideas** ... thank you

Enjoy

Review


	7. Waking Moments

Chapter 7 Waking moments

The Doctor once said that sleep is very important to any one especially a pregnant woman but sleep some times comes with consequences we learnt this when I was nearly seven months pregnant

…

"Seven of nine to the Doctor" Came Seven's panicked voice

"Doctor here, Seven what's wrong"

"Could you come to my quarters?"

"I can but what's wrong"

"I just need to see you"

"Alright, Doctor out"

Seven was sitting in her bed the covers pulled up around her, she had pulled her legs as close to her as her tummy allowed and was hugging her knees. Her door chimed

"Come in" She called shakily

The Doctor came in and looked around

"Seven?"

"I'm in here" The Doctor entered her bedroom

"Seven what on earth happened?"

"I had a nightmare, but it felt so real, I had to make sure you were ok"

"I was ok?" The Doctor was moving her legs and pushing her down so she was laying down

"Yes, in the nightmare I was on a Borg cube I got in to my alcove to regenerate then suddenly I was on voyager in sickbay, I felt pain, you told me that I was having a miscarriage then I fell to the floor, I heard you yell something then when I looked up to see what was wrong you weren't there any more there was an alien where you had been standing" The Doctor moved the bed covers up to her neck "Then I woke up and I could still feel pains there, gone now but I needed to see if you were ok"

The Doctor got out his tricorder and scanned Seven

"You and your baby are both in perfect health" The Doctor crouched down so that he was next to Seven "It was just a nightmare, you know that"

"I know but it felt so real"

"Some dreams do Seven" The Doctor saw tears in Seven's eyes "No tears" he wiped them away

"I have never had a dream that felt so real"

"Don't worry lets get you back to sleep"

"NO" Seven sat back up "I don't want to"

'It would be a better idea to calm her down, I hate seeing her scared like this'

"Alright come on then" The Doctor took Seven's hand and helped her stand, Seven straightened her nightie it was it was deep red with three strawberry that looked bigger because of Seven's tummy, it stopped at her knees

"Let's get you a drink"

Both of them walked out in to the living room Seven sat down on the sofa the Doctor walked over to the replicator

"Computer one glass of water" he turned to look at Seven and then turned back to the replicator "And a small bowl of strawberries" the Doctor picked them up and took them over to Seven

"There" the Doctor sat down "That should make you feel better"

"How will strawberries make me feel better?"

"Well eating fruit and vegetables when you have had a nightmare is good for calming you down and it is better for you and your baby than chocolate is"

Seven picked up a strawberry

"I have not tried these yet"

"Well there's no time like the present"

Seven took a bite of the strawberry, her eyes widened "Aunty" she said suddenly

"Aunty?" the Doctor asked

"I ate these with my aunty they were my favourite food when I was a child" Seven looked at the strawberries "They are red I think that is why it is my favourite colour"

"Well done Seven you have remembered more than I expected"

"Then your expectations were inadequate"

"Quite, Seven do you remember any more"

"I ate them with someone else a girl she…"

The Doctor's Com badge beeped

"Janeway to the Doctor"

"Doctor here captain"

"We can't wake up Ensign Kim he is definitely asleep but we can't wake him"

"Get him to sickbay I will see what I can do Doctor out"

The Doctor stood up Seven had just finished the last strawberry, the Doctor took the empty glass and bowl and recycled them then he helped Seven to stand

"I think you should try to get some more sleep"

Seven swallowed

"Very well" they both walked back to her room, Seven got comfortable and the Doctor pulled the covers up to her neck again

"Sweet dreams"

…

Seven walked in to a turbo lift

"Deck five, sickbay"

One by one the crew of Voyager were falling asleep as she had walked along the corridors she had seen many people asleep on the floor she was one of the only people left awake. The doors opened she walked in to sickbay all the bio beds were taken by sleeping crew she looked at Harry he seemed peaceful then she looked over at Chakotay he was still holding his akoonah. The Doctor walked out of his office to see Seven looking at the sleeping first officer

"Seven?" she jumped

"Doctor you startled me"

"Sorry, what brings you to sickbay?"

"I know that I am going to fall asleep the same way most of the crew have, I thought it would be better if I was here when I did"

"I would say yes but I'm out of beds"

"I shall sleep on the floor"

"No Seven you won't" Seven raised an eyebrow but stayed silent "I think it would be safer for you and your little one if you fall asleep or regenerate naturally"

"But am I correct in assuming that if a sleep or regenerate then I will fall I to the same sleep every one else is in?"

"I believe so yes but at least you would already be in bed so you wouldn't fall and hurt yourself or the baby"

"Your right Doctor it would be better for both of us" Seven placed a hand on her tummy, The Doctor smiled

"Seen as there's no one to treat I will walk you to your quarters if you want"

"I think it would be safer if you did in case I fall asleep on the way there"

"Well let's go"

Both Seven and the Doctor walked out

"Seven you're shaking"

"Sorry Doctor I will try to control it"

"Seven it's perfectly natural to feel frightened by this"

"You don't understand Doctor, during my time with the collective there was a time when my alcove malfunctioned I experienced a nightmare but the malfunction took a wile to fix I was stuck in my regeneration cycle for two weeks"

"You were stuck in your nightmare for two weeks?"

"Yes" Seven tapped in her access code and walked in

"Doctor would you replicate me a glass warm milk, Lieutenant Paris said he drank it as a child before bedtime if he was afraid of having a nightmare"

"Of corse I can"

Seven walked in to her bedroom the Doctor walked over to the replicator and thought for a wile 'Poor woman she must be terrified especially after that time with the Borg think of the nightmares she could have, mothers to be normally have nightmares about losing there children but with Seven it could be losing her child to the Borg and watching Voyager be assimilated'

"Computer one glass of warm milk"

The Doctor picked it up and walked in to her room she was just sitting down on the bed

"Here" the Doctor handed the glass to her

"Thank you Doctor" Seven took a sip

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I think I may have this every night" she drunk the rest then lay down. The Doctor placed a medical tricorder on to the bedside table

"The tricorder will constantly scan you as you sleep and send me the results if there is ay thing wrong I will be down here in seconds alright?"

"Thank you Doctor"

"Your welcome, Pleasant dreams Seven" Seven gave a shaky smile

"Computer begin regeneration cycle"

The Doctor looked at the tricorder she was already in a hyper-REM state the Doctor sighed

"Come back to me soon Seven"

…

Seven stood in the dream world every one else had been told to make a distraction will the Captain Tuvok and B'elanna found a way to retake the ship she looked at Neelix then bent over

"Owww"

"Seven" Neelix ran over "Are you alright?"

"Play along" she whispered "Owwww"

"Seven's hurt"

"Are you ok Seven?"

"Is she ok" Many crew members were crowding around her the guards looked at each other and walked over

"What's wrong with her"

"She's pregnant our Doctor said she might feel pains" Harry stepped forward

Seven was now lying on the floor, the guards scanned her

"Our scans say she's fine"

"I am not fine" Seven shrieked, she was feeling real pains now 'the Doctor told me not to bend like that, but if this is a dream then I shouldn't feel pain'

"Owww"

"You are her species" one of the guards pointed to Tom "treat her"

"I will try" Tom bent down next to her "Are you alright?"

"No I am feeling pains" she paused and waited for the guards to walk away "real ones"

"Try standing we have to make it look as if I have treated you"

"I will try but I'm not promising"

Seven took Tom's hand and stood up the pain eased slightly

They began to walk over to Neelix when the doors opened to show the captain the pain was coming back 'please let there be nothing wrong'

…

The Doctor had transported himself strait to Seven's room the moment the readings fluctuated he every five minutes he pressed hypo sprays to her neck

"Come back to me Seven"

The scanning results stabilised the Doctor transported back to sickbay

…

Seven opened her eyes to see the Doctor's smiling face

"Seven you're awake"

"Doctor" Seven sat up and hugged him the Doctor held her

"Its alright Seven you're awake"

Seven let go and lay back down again

"Are you sure?"

"I am"

"And are we safe?"

"We are"

"And are me and my baby alright?"

"In perfect health as usual"

"I felt pains wile I was asleep"

"Sorry about that it may have been the hypo sprays I was giving you to keep you from slipping in to a coma"

"A coma" Seven sat up again

"Don't worry you are fine now I think it was just the stress that was on your body"

"Talking of stressing my body I'm a little hungry"

"You have been asleep for just over two days"

"My poor baby must be starving"

"You stay there I will get you some food alright"

"Thank you Doctor"

"What for?"

"For being there for me and my baby"

"Seven there's no need to thank me for that I will always be there for you and baby no matter what"

'There's the look in his eyes again'

But before Seven got a chance to ask about it he had gone.

* * *

><p>Sorry Sorry Sorry this as taken forever but I went away for ages and could not remember what I had already written and then I got writers block so ...<p>

I dont know if anyone has noticed but there is something I have written in to most chapters that holds a clue to the end ... see if u can spot it ... feel free to review telling us what you think it is and again I say any more names or ideas are welcome

Review


	8. Message in a bottle

Chapter 8 Message in a bottle

When I was just over Seven months pregnant I transmitted the Doctor to the U.S.S Prometheus in the Alpha quadrant, It was the first time I felt worried about the Doctor and the first time I thought we were more that just friends

…

"When I requested more away missions this wasn't exactly what I had in mind" The Doctor stared up at the large Astrometrics view screen. Ten minutes ago he had been testing Neelix's latest drink to make sure it wouldn't kill anyone and now he was being asked to go to the Alpha Quadrant

"You may be our only chance to communicate with that ship"

"When you get there you will be downloaded in to their EMH system, I'm sending an initiation code along with your program so you will be activated immediately"

"We have less than ninety seconds before that ship moves out of range" He looked over at Seven _'What about Seven what if I'm program degrades what will happen to her and her child'_

"How am I supposed to get back here?" Both him and the Captain walked over to the edge of the view screen

"When you have completed your mission instruct them to move within range of the sensor network, with any luck they'll be able to send you back the same way you came"

"Luck?"

"I wont lie to you Doctor a lot of things could go wrong, were relying on alien technology to send you across thousands of light years"

"So there's a chance my program could be lost" He looked back over the Captains shoulder to where Seven was working

"Yes and I'm asking you to take that chance"

"35 seconds"

"Doctor?"

"Far be it from me to turn down an opportunity become a hero, I'm ready" He walked up towards the view screen

"Torres to bridge"

"Standing by"

"I'm downloading him in to the transceiver array"

"10 seconds"

"Good luck Doctor"

"There's that word again" He looked back over at Seven she had turned now they both looked each other in the eyes _'He has that look in his eyes again. I wish I knew what it meant if I knew what it meant maybe I could look at him in the same way' _the Doctor looked back to her eyes _'I wish you could see what I feel, I wish I could tell you, I hope I will see your beautiful face again'_

The Doctor faded

"Seven I want you to stay here and keep our link with the relay station stable"

"Yes Captain"

"B'elanna come with me to the Bridge"

Both the Captain and B'elanna walked out

Seven looked back at the view screen and felt a tear roll down her face _'stay safe and come back soon Doctor'_

…

Seven turned to see Commander Chakotay walk through the doors

"Any thing?"

"Not yet Commander"

"Is our link stable?"

"Yes, I have been monitoring it since the Doctor left" She put a hand on her tummy "Stop that" she mumbled

Chakotay grinned "Little one kicking?"

"Yes little one is and has been since the Doctor left"

"Maybe it misses him"

"Maybe" _'or maybe it's picking up my worry for him' _

"Seven when was the last time you ate"

"This morning Commander"

"Seven you're pregnant" Seven raised her eyebrows and him

"You think I haven't noticed?"

"Well no but what I'm saying is that you need to eat"

"I will get something in a minute"

"Seven go and get something to eat then have a nap or regenerate you look tired"

"I told you I will get something to eat in a minute and as for sleep or regeneration I regenerated last night and will not need to for another three days"

"Seven"

"Commander"

Chakotay sighed

"I will get you something from the mess hall for you"

"Thank you Commander"

"But in return I want you to get a good nights sleep tonight"

"Yes sir"

Chakotay left

"Please stop kicking baby"

Seven sat down on the steps _'He's going to come back, but what if he doesn't what if he decompiles in transmission or Starfleet decide not to send him back? What will happen when my child is born? Who will deliver it? Who will help me? Who will be my friend or more than a friend?' _All of a sudden Seven felt a hard kick

"I know your right I shouldn't think like that sorry" she rubbed her tummy and stood up "Back to work I think, do you agree" The doors opened Chakotay walked in with a tray of food

"Hope you and baby are hungry because when I told Neelix it was for you he piled on as much food as he could fit on"

"That is Neelix"

"It is, here sit down" Seven sat back down on the steps Chakotay handed her the tray "Neelix wanted to give you some chilli mixture that he has made but I said it might not be good for you"

"Thank you for saving me Commander" Chakotay laughed

"Your welcome" he turned and walked towards the door "Tell us if you get any thing, oh when you take your tray back make sure someone's here"

"I will Commander"

…

"Doctor we'd also like you to relay a message to Captain Janeway"

"Yes Admiral"

"Tell her you are no longer alone"

"I shall sir"

"In these report it mentions a Seven of nine that is a Borg designation"

"If you continue reading Admiral it will tell you that Seven was a human child by the name of Annika Hanson she was born on the Tendara colony and lived there with her parents Magnus and Erin Hanson until Magnus and Erin decided to go in search of the Borg for a few years they gathered a lot of information on the Borg but then on Annika's Seventh birthday the shields on there ship failed and they Borg detected them, pursued them and assimilated them all"

"So she's a Borg"

"Not any more sir she was left on voyager when we entered fluidic space when we got back to normal space we disconnected her from the hive mind she is human again, the reason she was left on voyager is because species 8472 had capture her and another drone when they ran tests they accidently impregnated her and of corse to the Borg this was imperfect so she was left on voyager"

"So she's now human but still had Borg implants will her child have implants as well? What is fluidic space? Who are species 8472?"

"Her child will have implants sir and it is all in the reports"

"Thank you Doctor, may I ask you one more question"

"Of corse sir"

"How is my son" the Doctor heard a sad tone in the Admirals voice

"He is well as the reports say that he is the chief helmsman and my assistant in sickbay, he has turned his life around he is always trying to help people and I believe he misses you sir"

"I know I miss him well safe journey Doctor, Paris out"

"The amount of times I've heard that before"

"But you were activated in the delta quadrant how could you have heard Admiral Paris's voice before"

"Not him his son Tom Paris"

"Oh well I suppose you're going back to the delta quadrant now"

"Not just yet"

"But the admiral said…"

"I know what the admiral said but there's something I have to do first" the Doctor walked over to a console and typed in a few commands

"Computer transfer the copied data in to the EMH mark twos data base"

"What did you do?"

"You asked me to give u a certain data file for you didn't you?"

"Thank you Doctor"

"You're very welcome"

"Doctor? Who is Seven of nine? Is she one of the relationships you have had?"

"She is a close friend of mine" he paused "But I will tell you I do have strong feelings for her"

"Have you told her?"

"No I don't have the courage"

"You do you just have to find it like I had to"

Both EMHs smiled

"Well I suppose this is goodbye"

"I suppose it is"

"Well goodbye Mark one it was a honour serving with you"

"No the honour is mine Mark two"

The two holograms shook hands and walked over to the console

"Ok ensign send me back"

"Alright please stand still"

"Doctor" Mark two called "tell her she might feel the same way" Before the Doctor had a chance to respond he had dematerialised

…

"Sixty thousand light years seems a little closer today, I want a full report of your away mission on my desk tomorrow morning Doctor"

"It may take a little longer than that Captain, a lot happened"

"Alright tomorrow night"

"Yes Captain"

"Good" she turned to leave "Welcome back Doctor" then all the senior officers left. The Doctor turned to go in to his office when he heard the doors slide open again before he even had time to see who it was he felt strong arms around him he saw a silver laced hand

"Seven"

"Doctor" she let go and stood back looking a bit embarrassed "I apologise Doctor I shouldn't have done that I'm just glad to see you"

"I'm glad to see you to Seven" he looked down at her tummy "And you as well" Seven couldn't help but smile

"Seven has any one ever told you, you have a beautiful smile"

"No, Thank you"

"You're very welcome" The Doctor picked up medical tricorder and began scanning

"Seven according to this you haven't slept, regenerated or eaten properly since before I left"

"I tried but I couldn't" _'I was to worried about you'_

"Seven you're pregnant" Seven smiled again

"Commander Chakotay said exactly the same thing"

"Well you and your baby are healthy" he put the tricorder down "But I think you should go to your quarters and sleep or regenerate"

"Oh" Seven looked down "I shall Doctor"

"Hey" The Doctor lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes "What's wrong"

"I have some holodeck time booked I was wondering if you wanted to join me"

"What were you planning?"

"Ballet and opera in France, but I suppose you are right and I should get some rest"

"Well I suppose you could stay awake a few more hours but only if you are feeling up to it" Seven beamed

"Will you be joining me?"

"Is that an invitation?" Seven raised her eyebrows "Come on then let's go"

The two left sick bay the away mission report as going to have to wait that Doctor had something much more important to do

* * *

><p>Well so much for me getting it up earlier … Well always look on the bright side I got it on to the internet … The next chapter should be quicker (hopefully) … Thank you all for your reviews and your patience also thank you for your names I will add them all to the poll on my page feel free to vote name with the highest number of votes will be the name I choose … if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter (Hunters) feel free to share with me … Please review<p>

Phoebe  
>~~~~~<p> 


	9. Hunters

Chapter 9 Hunters

The Doctor and I were both confused by our feeling for each other because at the time I believed that I was not human but still a Borg drone, drones do not experience emotion. The Doctor was confused as what he was feeling was never part of his program but what both of us failed to realise that The Doctor could extend his program and that I am a human

…

"You were supposed to report to sickbay this morning for your daily check-up" The Doctor walked over to Seven "Where have you been?"

"Here doing my job" The Doctor opened his med kit and took out a medical tricorder

"And just what is the pressing task" The Doctor proceeded to scan her

"I'm trying to retrieve more of the message from Starfleet command"

"Your devotion to duty is admirable, but you must remember implants have to be monitored regularly in order to keep yourself and your child healthy"

"We're fine" Seven moved to another console, The Doctor tapped his tricorder a few times

"No you're not" The Doctor looked at his tricorder readings "I'm detecting reduced levels of erythrocytes in you're blood, how long has it been since you regenerated" Seven turned to face him

"Fifty eight hours" She moved to another console

"Well that explains it; we've discussed this before Seven you must regenerate in either your bed or old alcove for at least three hours a day"

"I've gone as long as two hundred hours without regenerating"

"That was when you were Borg you seem to forget that our a good deal more human now"

"I assure you" Seven turned around so that her tummy just touched The Doctor, she placed her hand on it "I have not forgotten" The console behind The Doctor beeped

"Another one"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have retrieved another word of text that makes six"

"Six words in fifty eight hours? Wouldn't it be more efficient to wait until arrive at relay station?"

"This message is important to the Captain"

"I'm aware of that" The Doctor put down his tricorder "In fact if it weren't for me this transition wouldn't have been possible, I was the one who risked my matrix in order to go to the Alpha Quadrant" Seven ignored him and carried on working "If we ever get home I expect I'll become quite the hero, Emergence Medical Hologram instrumental in the return of Voyager crew Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"On the other hand it is entirely possible that your program will be deleted and you'll be upgraded to conform to the most recent standard" Seven pointed out more sharply than she had intended

"Unlikely, I've accomplished things no other EMH ever has. In fact, most likely I'll become an object of intense study and discussion, possibly even veneration" all of a sudden the ship shook violently

"What's that?" Seven checked her sensor readings

"We are encountering gravimetric forces from the relay station" the ship shook again Seven lost her balance and fell

"Seven!" The Doctor caught her just before she hit the ground; The Doctor stared straight in to her eyes and thought he saw something he had never seen before but before he could think about it the look had vanished

"Thank you Doctor"

"Are you alright" He helped her to her feet

"I think so" The Doctor tapped his com-badge

"Doctor to the Bridge"

"Janeway here"

"Could you order Mr. Paris to at least try to do his job and keep this ship steady?"

"We apologise Doctor the gravimetric forces were unexpected Mr. Kim has compensated and it should not happen again"

"Good, Seven lost her balance and fell if I hadn't been here she could have been seriously injured"

"Is she alright?"

"She is but she wouldn't have been if I wasn't here"

"As I said Doctor, we are sorry and it shouldn't happen again"

"Let's hope not Doctor out"

Seven gave him an icy glare

"Seven, are you sure you are alright?" Seven remained silent

"Seven" The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder

"Don't" Seven said harshly removing his hand

"Seven what's wrong?"

"You point out my imperfection to the entire bridge crew and you think I would not mind?"

"Imperfection? You mean you losing your balance"

"That is what I am referring to"

"Seven falling over doesn't make you imperfect in fact I think…" The Doctor trailed off _'I think you are perfect'_

"You think what Doctor?"

Before he could respond The Doctor's com-badge beeped

"Janeway to The Doctor" _'Saved by the beep'_

"Doctor here Captain"

"We need you in sickbay"

"I'm on my way Captain"

"Be quick Janeway out" He looked back over at Seven

"Seven will you join me?"

"You are correct it would be more efficient to wait until we reach the relay station, I will join you" The Doctor smiled, they both left astrometrics and headed to sickbay

…

"I'm curious Seven, What do you think about all this Seven letters the possibility of getting home?"

"It lacks any emotional resonance for me. I've never even been to earth"

"You realise you may have family there?" Seven's hands stopped moving she looked over to her captain

"That had not occurred to me"

"You could have cousins, grandparents. There may be more emotional resonance than you think" Seven forced her self to look down and continue working. She forced herself for half an hour but by then the thoughts had become too much

"Captain may I be excused, I must see The Doctor"

"Of course Seven"

"Captain" Janeway turned from her work station

"Yes?"

"There is a letter for you" Kathryn took a deep breath "A personal one" Seven handed her the PADD "I hope it contains good news for you Captain"

Seven left Kathryn just looking at the PADD, Seven headed to the nearest turbo lift _'What if I do have family on Earth what If they do not remember me, I know I don't remember them'_ Seven stepped in to the turbo lift

"Deck 5, Sickbay" _'What if once I am on earth the voyager crew abandons me thinking that I will be fine now I am with my real family but I am not, Voyager is the only family that I can remember I do not know where I would be with out them'_ Seven walked out and along towards sick bay _'Actually I know exactly where I would be, dead and floating in space with all my useful Borg technology on another drone'_ She walked in to sick bay

"Seven what an unexpected surprise I…" The Doctor trailed off when he saw a tear rolling down Seven's cheek "Seven? What's wrong?"

"Don't abandon me" Seven let all the tears that she had kept locked up for weeks flow. The Doctor just put his arms around her and held her letting her cry in to his shoulder

"Seven of nine I will never abandon you none of this crew will" Seven took deep breaths calming herself

"Even once we reach earth?"

"Even once we reach earth you are part of this family now Seven we will always be here for you" The Doctor guided Seven over and sat her down on a bio bed "What brought this on hmm?"

"Earth, family and letters" The Doctor looked confused

"The captain pointed out that I may have family on earth and I am scared"

"Seven there is no need to be even if you do have family on earth we will always be here"

_'I will always be here'_

…

"Seven" woke up thinking back to the last thing she remembered_ 'The shuttle, the red light, the pain so much pain'_

"Seven of nine" Tuvok's voice came again this time she opened her eyes almost dreading to see where she was, she looked around at the bones, chains and sharp blades surrounding her

"Where are we?"

"I assume we are on the alien ship" she looked down to discover she was tied up

"This is most uncomfortable" Seven rolled on to her back and with great pain and difficulty sat up

"Have to seen anyone?"

"No" Tuvok looked up at the blades above Seven's head

"If we could reach one of those blades, perhaps we can cut through these bindings"

Both turned at the sound of footsteps behind them

"You were pathetic pray! Easily taken, the hunt was not satisfying" The Hirogen pulled Tuvok to his feet then pulled Seven she felt sharp pains in both her back and tummy as she was pulled _'Don't make a sound don't cry Seven pull your self together we will get back to Voyager and The Doctor will protect us I know he will he promised'_

"I want information. Why do you violate our property?"

The Hirogen put he hand around Seven's neck causing more pain along her spine

"I could snap your puny neck with one twist" _'The Doctor will protect us'_

"Hardly worth taking" the Hirogen removed his hand and walked over to Tuvok

"Answer me why do you use our modules?"

"We are trying to receive important messages from out home, return us to our ship and we'll be on our way with out trespassing again"

"I took you in a fair hunt, I claim the relics of the chase" The Hirogen picked up a pot of blue liquid, dipped his finger in it and spread some just above Seven's right eye "Are the others on your ship able to put up more of a fight than you?"

"You will find our captain a formidable opponent and out ship heavily armed" Seven wanted to cry the liquid had caused a burning sensation on her head _'Don't cry Seven of nine stay strong for little one, stay strong for The Doctor cause otherwise you will never tell him'_

"Good! Strong pray make for a better hunt" The Hirogen proceeded to spread the liquid above Tuvok's right eye

"Release us now and you'll be safe, otherwise we will destroy you"

Another Hirogen entered the room he looked slightly smaller than the first

"Pitiful relics"

"They are the first of there kind, I will be envied"

"I've located there ship, its 4,000 ketricks from the module"

"We'll be there within the hour, go to stalking mode" The second Hirogen didn't move "Why do you hesitate?"

"The rest of the group is on it's way"

"I wanted to claim this pray for myself" it was quite clear he was angry to hear this news

"We may not be able to take them alone, we need the strength of the others" the first Hirogen stepped forward

"I won't share pray with the others. These two must be the only relics, prepare them"

…

"You are free to leave Tuvok you may return to duty"

"Thank you Doctor" Tuvok left quickly

"Seven did you feel any sharp pains while you were there?"

"Yes many but the most painful was when I was on the shuttle"

"That's because what ever that light was that you talked about before it sedated you its caused false labour"

"What?"

"Due to your unique physiology that means you could have your baby prematurely"

"But you told me that could kill us both"

"It could" The Doctor looked seriously worried

"But If I ever see a Hirogen again I think I might just delete some of my subroutens and kill him for what they have done to you and baby"

"Do not worry Doctor with you to protect us me and baby will be just fine" both shared a smile

"Well you are free to go but I'm not granting you permission to return to duty till tomorrow morning"

"Yes Doctor" Seven walked towards the door "Good night Doctor"

"Good night Seven"

* * *

><p>Well that took a lot longer than expected! A huge thank you to my amazing boyfriend jinxcrusher and Terri for helping me out with this chapter!<p>

Please review cause I really love hearing from you all, what will happen next … well lets hope I can get the next chapter up quicker so that you can all find out

Phoebe  
>~~~~~<p> 


	10. Pray

Chapter 10 Pray

Two weeks later I had one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. To think it all started as a normal day on Voyager, well there's never a normal day on Voyager is there?

…

"Please remain still so I can treat your injures" Seven was in the Doctors office reading from a PADD the Doctor sitting in his chair behind the desk watching her "Thank you. I'm sorry. Did that hurt? I'll try to be more careful. Thanks for being a patient patient. Have a pleasant afternoon. This is absurd" Seven turned to the Doctor

"Not at all keep going, your doing fine"

"This vernacular is not applicable to my duties on Voyager"

"We can tailor the vocabulary to your specific situations a little later; right now it's the sentiment that counts"

"I don't see the relevance" the Doctor stood up walking around the desk to stand by Seven

"I created these exercises three years ago to familiarise myself with the social graces" the Doctor stood next to Seven _'Why do I feel this way when he comes close to me? I feel calm, I want to smile. No I must concentrate what is he saying'_ "I found if I repeated them several times each day the words became almost second nature, Lets continue. Exercise two" He quickly looked at his PADD and Seven looked at hers "The workplace encounter, Kes use to help me with this one. I'll be the nurse, you be the Doctor" the Doctor quickly swapped places with Seven. She put her hand on the tummy "Are you ok Seven?" Seven realise she must have looked in pain

"I am fine it was just a big kick"

"Sorry I should have been more careful, do you want to sit down and stop for a wile?"

"No I will be fine for the rest of this exercise" Seven looked down at the PADD reading the script in front of her

"Please hand me the hypo spray"

"Of course, Doctor"

"Thank you. Looks at instrument"

"No no don't read that part only the dialogue"

"Excuse me nurse this is the wrong hypo spray. Would you mind finding the correct one?"

"Not at all"

"Thank you, did I mention you look lovely today?"

"Oh Doctor your so charming"

"This lesson is terminated" Seven handed her PADD to the Doctor and began to walk out. The Doctor followed her stopping at the door to his office

"I know it's awkward, for me it was even painful" Seven stopped the door opened out she looked out in to the empty corridor Seven turned to face the Doctor

"But the rewards are well worth the effort

"Rewards?" Seven stepped away from the door

"The ability to put people at ease" the Doctor walked over to her "Make them feel more comfortable around you. You're a lot like me when I was first activated. If I'd had a mentor things would have gone a lot more smoothly. I'm willing to share my wisdom but if your not interested" the Doctor walked around Seven "Fine I'll just stick to your physiological maintenance" _'Oh I've upset him … Now I feel bad'_ Seven turned and held out her hand for the PADD

"I will examine your data"

"Oh good, pay special attention to exercise Seventeen Bridge banter for beginners"

"I shall"

"Are you alright Seven? You seem a little distracted today"

"I am fine" She was looking at the floor but the Doctor had seen her expression change at his question and knew there was something wrong

"Seven" she looked up at him "What is it?" Seven hesitated she wasn't sure what was wrong

"Well I am unsure of what it is but I believe it is an emotion that I have been experiencing when I…"

"Janeway to Seven of nine"

"Go ahead Captain"

"Report to the bridge"

"On my way Captain, Seven out" Seven walked towards the door and paused looking back to the Doctor

"Have a pleasant day"

…

"Harry run a long-range scan, are there any other Hirogen ships out there?"

"None"

"Take us within transporter range" Seven felt apprehensive, she walked down to Janeways side

"You intend to board their ship?"

"Yes"

"The Hirogen vessel is a potential threat, we should destroy it"

"Seven what you call a threat I call an opportunity to gain knowledge about this species and in this case maybe even show some compassion" _'How can she think this way when me and Tuvok could have been killed by them'_ "there seems to be a wounded pilot over there"

"Our experience with the Hirogen indicates that compassion would not be reciprocated"

"And all of my experience says we've got to take that chance anyway" Kathryn turned to walk back to her seat "Commander"

"You promised" Seven raised her voice but it sounded almost as if she were about to cry Kathryn turned to her

"Seven my ready room" Seven took a deep breath before following the Captain as soon as the doors were closed Seven screamed

"HOW CAN YOU SEND THEM THERE WHEN TUVOK, ME AND MY CHILD COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BY THEM, THEY SHOWED US NO COMPASSION WHY SHOULD WE SHOW THEM ANY" Tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Oh Seven" Kathryn held her arms out and Seven stepped in to them crying on to her shoulder "Shhh now shhh Its ok" Seven quickly stepped back out of Kathryn's hug wiping the tears away

"NO ITS NOT"

"I understand how you're feeling Seven"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"Yes I do" Janeway walked over to the replicatior "Coffee, Black come and sit down Seven" Kathryn was shocked when Seven sat down next to her "I know that you are scared because of our last encounter with the Hirogen, I know your angry because I have sent an away team to the ship and you think they may have the same experience you had last time and your thinking that it may be a trap and that we could all be killed" Seven looked at her in amazement

"How did you know?"

"Because part of it is how I'm feeling and the other part is how I would feel if I were you"

"If you understand then why send them"

"Because as I said it's an opportunity to gain knowledge and show compassion"

"But what if it is a trap?"

"Then we will do what we always do, escape"

"You have broken your promise Captain"

"No I haven't, after we talked and I made that promise I told Chakotay and that's why I sent him because he has agreed to help me keep the crew safe" Seven looked in to Kathryn's eyes and knew she was telling the truth and she felt safe again the tears came back

"Thank you Captain"

"You are very welcome Seven" Kathryn looked back at Seven seeing the tears made her want to cry to "Come here" Kathryn held her arms out again for Seven and she quickly fell in to them crying for what seemed like forever, Seven was surprised at the Captains behaviour she had never really seen Janeway as the type that would let her crew members cry in to her shoulder. When Seven had stopped crying she sat back up and wiped her eyes

"I must return to my post"

"Go on then" Seven stood to leave but fell back on the sofa

"Seven" Kathryn went to grab a tricorder

"I am alright Captain I … I just lost my footing"

"Are you ok" Kathryn put the tricorder down

"I am fine Captain" Seven go up again

"Have a pleasant day Captain" Kathryn smiled _'She really is learning'_

…

"I've erected a level 10 force field around engineering"

"Good, set up secondary force fields around every hatch, Jefferies tube and conduit leading in to this room" Seven walked to the nearest console and began setting up force fields she could feel a strange sensation it was unlike anything she had ever experienced but she was nervous, it was like a pain but it wasn't she didn't know how to describe it. It was then she noticed that B'elanna had stopped talking as he turned to see what was wrong she heard a cry, a cry she knew well one of species 8472 she looked at it and froze flash backs of a bio ship filled her mind her and eight of nine in tubes with liquid of some kind and pain so much pain then the flash back was gone she looked around to see B'elanna and another three crew members on the floor

"Seven lower the force field, the Captains on her way" Seven walked back to her console lowering the force field quickly then almost ran to B'elanna slowly kneeling down and feeling her pulse. Janeway walked in

"Report"

"Four crew members are wounded, two seriously" Kathryn helped Seven up

"Get them to sickbay"

"Species 8472 accessed engineering through the antimatter injector port" Seven wasn't even sure how she knew this _'I must have seen and taken it all in even though I was having a flash back, I will have to ask the Doctor about that'_

"Our phaser fire was insufficient" Seven was walking over to an open Jefferies tube hatch "It attacked us, then escaped through Jefferies tube 17-alpha" Kathryn hit her Com-badge quickly

"Janeway to Tuvok"

"Tuvok here"

"The intruder just left engineering seal off the area"

"Understood"

"Secure the warp core" Seven fell against a console

"Seven?" Kathryn helped her up "Lose you're footing again?"

"My child is trying to beat me up, It was a hard kick Captain it was unexpected that's all I'm fine now" Seven lied

"Well come on then"

…

"Chakotay to Tuvok We're ready to go"

"As are we"

"Proceed to deck eleven, keep your Com-links open"

"Understood, activate the nanoprobe charges" Seven quickly did

"Level five should be sufficient to stun the creature"

Tuvok and Seven began to walk to deck eleven. Seven was uneasy her thoughts were erratic no matter how hard she tried she couldn't calm herself. Tuvok turned his light to look down a corridor he saw nothing and continued but as Seven passed the corridor she was almost certain that there was something there, She shot in to the darkness of the corridor Tuvok turned to the sound of the shot and came back to Sevens side as he shined his light around they could see a PADD floating in mid air

"You missed" Tuvok continued to walk on Seven followed

"Since species 8472 invaded the ship you've become increasingly agitated"

"They were the only species to offer true resistance to the Borg they destroyed millions of drones, hundreds of worlds and they used me for there research and tests I have reason to be agitated"

"That is true but with those tests gave you something that you find most precious to you"

"Explain"

"Your child, without species 8472 you would never have been pregnant and the collective would never have left you here, you would never have been free without them"

"I never thought of it that way" Seven was now unsure of how she felt the anger and fear were almost gone now replaced by confusion. Chakotay's voice interrupted her thoughts

"Chakotay to Tuvok"

"Tuvok here"

"We've cornered the intruder in section 59"

"On our way" they walked in silence until they heard shooting

"the Hirogen"

"I believe you are correct" as they came up to section 59 Tuvok raised his rifle and shoot at the Hirogen then walking over and checking Tom and Chakotay, Seven stood there watching the creature watching it just confused her even more

…

"Captain just before we cornered it species 8472 accessed deflector control from this panel"

"I've analysed the transmission protocols, it was attempting to open a singularity in to its realm but it failed"

"It was trying to get home"

"That's what it looks like" Seven watched the Captain walk away

"Lieutenant, do you think I owe my freedom to species 8472?"

"Seven?"

"Commander Tuvok pointed out to me that without species 8472 I would never have been pregnant and the Borg would never have left me here on Voyager, Do you believe I owe my freedom to them"

"Kinda"

"Kinda? Explain"

"Well I'm guessing they never meant to get you pregnant and they never knew that the Borg would leave you here so you don't owe them completely they set it in motion but the Borg did the rest"

"Thank you Lieutenant please excuse me" Seven walked away thinking about what had just been said. Tom was right but so was Tuvok, the more Seven tried to make sense of it the more confused she became

"Seven" the voice snapped Seven out of her thoughts

"Yes Captain"

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to look at the creature"

"Look at it?"

"Yes Captain it would be the first time I have really looked at one out of the collective"

"Well once you're done here report to my ready room"

"Yes Captain" she watched Kathryn as she walked away she turned and almost bumped in to a crew member

"Sorry"

"It's alright are you ok?"

"Fine I just wasn't looking where I was going sorry"

"Ahh Seven just the person I wanted to see" the Doctor called over to her

"What is it you wanted Doctor?"

"Well I wanted to ask you about species 8472 did the Borg ever get scans of it"

"No they encountered the same problems the crew are having"

"Oh"

"Why did you want to know?"

"they may have contained medical data"

"I doubt it any data the Borg had on species 8472 was tactical"

"Oh well" He looked at it "Poor thing"

"How is it a poor thing, It killed many Borg drones and could even be the one that ran tests on me"

"It was defending its self the way I see the war between species 8472 and the Borg is like children in a playground fight"

"I don't understand"

"the Borg collective is the bully and species 8472 is the new kid the bully picks on the new kid but the new kid fights back and is a lot stronger than the bully realised soon the bully is asking for help in stopping the new kid but the new kid thinks everyone in the playground is like that so declares a fight on everyone"

"I never saw it that way" Seven took one last look at it, It looked so weak and helpless Seven almost felt sorry for it _'How can I hate it, feel sorry for it and owe my life to it all at the same time it makes no sense, I have to get away from here'_ Seven walked as fast as she could to the nearest turbo lift

"Bridge" Seven was organising her thoughts in to reasons against it and reasons for it _'I should help it because I kinda owe my freedom to it and my child, I should feel sorry for it because it has been perused by the Hirogen and is almost dead because of them but then I could have been killed by species 8472 on many occasions'_ a flash back stopped her thoughts she was in the tube of liquid it felt like she was drowning in it she tried to move but she was paralysed her eyes opened and stung she saw three of them and another tube of liquid with eight of nine in then there was pain more pain than she had ever experienced

then it was gone she was back in the turbo lift

"Computer halt lift" Seven lent against the wall breathing deeply a single tear fell from her eye she placed her hands on the tummy and thought of her baby names and what it would look like, she was soon calm again

"Computer resume lift"

When the doors opened on to the bridge Seven stepped out and walked down to the Captains ready room

"You wish to see me Captain?"

"I've made a decision about species 8472, I'm going to return it to fluidic space in order to do that I need you to open up a quantum singularity"

"I don't believe that is a prudent course of action"

"I realise it may be difficult for you to help save this creature's life but part of becoming human is learning to have compassion for those who are suffering, even when there your bitter enemies"

"Why?" Kathryn stood up walking around her desk

"I remember when I was a lieutenant. It was during a Cardassian border conflict my away team was cut off while we were defending a Federation outpost; we'd been exchanging phaser fire with a group of Cardassians for about three days. A stalemate. One night during a break in the fighting we could hear this low moaning sound coming from somewhere in the brush, we knew that none of our people were out there so it had to be a wounded Cardassian. You have to understand we'd been killing each other for weeks on this planet it was brutal, but our commanding officer decided that we couldn't just sit there and listen to that poor man suffer so he order me and an ensign to crawl out there and bring that Cardassian back to our camp. I thought he was crazy, he was risking out life's for someone who would have shot us without hesitation but we did it and the Cardassian lived. Three days later we secured the outpost, It was a major victory we were all decorated by Starfleet Command, but in retrospect the thing I'm most proud of was the night we saved that man's life"

"Explain" Kathryn walked over to stand in front of Seven and looked up at her

"A single act of compassion can put you in touch with your own humanity"

"You are trying to justify you present decision"

"No I'm trying to help you see this as an opportunity to grow, I know you don't wanna do it Seven but I'm telling you as your Captain and as your friend you won't regret it"

"No your decision is tactically unsound, we will be surrounded by Hirogen ships in approximately two hours if we do not surrender the creature they will destroy us. A lesson in compassion will do me little good if I am dead"

"It is wrong to sacrifice another being to save our own lives"

"I have observed that you have been willing to sacrifice your own life to save the lives of your crew" Janeway walked away in frustration

"Yes but that's different, that was my choice this creature does not have a choice"

"It invaded our ship put our lives at risk to save its own in my view it had already forfeited its freedom"

"I'm giving you an order, report to deflector control and begin working on creating a singularity" _'How can she ask me to save its life when it not only puts the lives of the crew at risk as well as her own, mine and my child'_

"I will not comply" Seven was scared not only of species 8472 and the Hirogen but also of what Janeway would think she had come to respect the Captain even thought she didn't agree with her most of the time she was a very kind and caring person Seven could hardly believe that this woman ordering her to sacrifice hers and her child's life was the same woman that let her cry on her shoulder only hours before "I have agreed to remain on Voyager I have agreed to function as a member of your crew, but I will not be a willing participant in mine and my child's destruction or the destruction of this ship"

"Objection noted, We'll do this without you" Anger rose in Seven at first she had been afraid of how Janeway would react now she was mad that she was putting this crews life at risk for a creature that caused so much pain in her life

"You will fail"

"And you have just crossed the line end of debate, report to your quarters and stay there till this is over is that understood?" Seven Just turned and walked out knowing if she didn't leave she would say or do something she would regret

Back in her quarters Seven was still angry

"One glass of water" she walked over to get it _'I need to calm down its not good for the baby what normally calms me down … A walk on the beach on the holodeck oh no cant do that Janeways left me stuck in here … the baby's room'_ Seven walked in to the baby's room and looked around she had now put shelves up on the walls and added some toys there was a flotter doll donated by Naomi Wildman and around the top of the wall there was a border with drawings of all the senior crew members the drawings were also by Naomi Seven sat in the rocking chair in the corner and put her hands on her tummy then rocked herself to sleep

…

Seven awoke when the ship shook

"What was that?"

the ship shook again almost pushing Seven out of her chair, when the ship was still again Seven stood up making her way to the living room and looked out of the window to see four Hirogen ships she swallowed remembering her time on one of those ships

"Bridge to Seven of nine"

"Yes"

"Report to deck 11 immediately with a supply of nanoprobes"

"Understood"

…

Seven walked past the two security guards and over to the Doctor

"The nanoprobes?"

"Armed and ready"

"Not a moment to soon" Seven looked the creature in the eye she saw so much pain there and almost a wish to die, she knew how that felt _'I cant let it die, it wants to go home, just like we do'_ Seven turned to the sound of phaser fire both security guards were unconscious and the Hirogen has a phaser rifle pointed at her Seven raised her own quickly

"Give my the prey"

"Lower your weapon or I will destroy you" the ship shook and Species 8472 cried out

"I don't think you will, you want me to destroy this creature I saw it on your face earlier in the medical bay it's a look I've seen a thousand times. Stand aside"

the ship shook, Seven and the Doctor fell against the wall. They turned to see the force field was down and species 8472 was charging towards the Hirogen. Seven bent down and took off a panel on the wall

_'If I can lock on the Hirogen and beam him back to the attacking ships that my distract them for a few minuets'_ Seven was typing in commands when she felt pain _'that was no kick' _Seven bit her lip and continued unknown to her that she had hit a few buttons while attempting to steady her self during the pain

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked her concern in his voice But she didn't have time to answer she was overriding Bridge commands, there was a beeping sound _'No no no no no that's not what I asked you to do, I said just the Hirogen' _she looked to her side to see both the Hirogen and species 8472 transport she stood slowly realising what she had just done

…

Seven was regenerating in the cargo bay trying to forget the terrible accident she had caused. the Captain came in and shut off the regenerating sequence

"Captain"

"Step down, please" Seven stepped down from her alcove but she was still taller than Janeway

"Seven you disobeyed my direct orders, and as a result you condemned a sentient being to its death"

"I also diverted the Hirogen attack, an attack which would have destroyed us"

"Maybe not, in any case the decision wasn't yours to make"

"The creature broke through the force field I had no choice but to try to transport…" Seven was cut off

"I didn't come here to debate your decision; I came here to inform you of the consequences"

"But Captain…"I

"When you first came to Voyager I decided to grant you the same liberties and freedoms of any crew member because I wanted you to be a part of this family, And I've been willing to accommodate for your" She paused searching for the right word "unique way of doing things even when you rubbed somebody the wrong way or violated protocol, But this time I cant accommodate you, From this point forward you will no longer have access to any primary systems on this ship not without my direct authorisation"

_'She won't even let me explain it was an accident'_

"If you attempt to circumvent me I'll throw you in the brig, I still need your expertise in the astrometrics lab if you're willing if not you can spend your time in here and in your quarters, is that understood?"

"Yes" Kathryn turned and started walking towards the door _'It's not fair just because of an accident and even if I did do it deliberately I shouldn't be punished for not thinking the way she does'_

"It is puzzling" Janeway stopped

"What's that?"

"You made me into an individual, you encouraged me to stop thinking like a member of the collective, to cultivate my independence and my humanity" Janeway turned to face her "But when I assert that independence I am punished"

"Individuality has its limits, especially on a star ship where there's a command structure" Seven slowly walked over to the Captain

"I believe that you are punishing me because I do not think the that way you do, Because I am not becoming more like you" Seven paused for a second "You claim to respect my individuality, but in fact you are frightened by it"

"As you were" Janeway turned again to leave when she heard a cry of pain from behind her she turned to see Seven leaning on the edge on an alcove bent over in pain

"Seven?"

"Captain" she looked up "I believe I am in labour"

* * *

><p>Well so much for me getting it online quickly, sorry just had so much going on then there was Christmas and new year and college, really sorry but I hope you like this chapter please review it helps me to know what you all think of it<p>

~Phoebe-Janeway~


	11. Pray Part 2

Chapter 11 Pray Part 2

Kathryn ran over to Sevens side helping her up "But your early"

"Yes Captain, thanks to the Hirogen" Kathryn looked confused but she knew this was no time to ask questions, she hit her com-badge

"Janeway to The Doctor"

"Go ahead"

"Sevens in labour"

"But she's early"

"I know"

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know, Seven?" Kathryn turned to her quickly looking for an answer

"I don't know ether, I cant remember anything all I know is that I have been feeling these pains for over eight hours"

"EIGHT HOURS!" The Doctor yelled over the com "Seven why didn't you tell someone?"

"I don't know, but it hurts"

"Alright Seven deep breaths, Doctor can you transport Seven to sick bay"

"I am looking at the internal sensors and the bio readings, it's to dangerous to try and transport her, Can she still walk?" Seven nodded

"Yes"

"Then you are going to have to try and make it up here on foot"

"Alright we will be there as soon as we can, you had better be ready"

"I will be, Doctor out"

Kathryn looked in to Sevens eyes seeing so many mixed emotions; Pain, Fear and an innocents she had never seen in Seven before

"Captain I am afraid"

"I know Seven but your going to make it through this, you ready to walk"

"Lets go" Seven took one step and let out a painful scream

…

Seven was taking deep breaths the scream had let out all her fear and pain for the minuet and now her and Kathryn were walking along the corridor towards the turbo lift

"Captain?"

"Are you alright? Do you need to stop?"

"No I'm fine, I know you're angry with me but could we just talk I need something to take my mind off the pain"

"Well what do you wanna talk about?"

"Anything"

"Names?"

"Well I have a list back in my quarters, I'm seriously considering Kathryn If it's a girl"

Kathryn beamed

"Really?"

"Yes, I know I don't always show it but I respect and admire you" she paused "When you severed my link to the hive mind I was alone, angry, afraid but as the time went on you helped me to become an individual I would never have made it without you, I will be forever grateful for your guidance" Just then someone bumped right in to them

"Sorry" It was B'elanna "Oh Seven, who else on your list of innocent life forms to kill today" Her fury was obvious but nether Kathryn nor Seven had the time for a row

"Not now Lieutenant she's in labour"

"Kahless! Here let me help you" All B'elanna's anger disappeared at the look in Sevens eyes, she stood on Sevens left side helping her to walk

"We were talking about names for the baby" Kathryn gave a worried smile at B'elanna "Any suggestions?"

"I don't know, maybe you should name it after your parents"

"I have been deciding whether I should give the child my parents names" she paused for breath, looking up she could see the turbo lift could only be another five steps but she knew they would feel like an eternity "but I believe that they were irresponsible I am not sure they are worth being named after"

"Hey you wanna know a secret, my father left me when I was a child and I have always hated him for it and my mother and me had a huge argument years ago because she believed I wasn't being an honourable Klingon but if I ever had kids I would very seriously consider name them after my parents"

"Really?"

"Yea, just cause we don't get on doesn't mean that my child should suffer not being able to have the name of there grandparents"

Seven was now seriously thinking about using the names Magnus and Erin she had barely realised they were in the turbo lift till Kathryn called out

"Deck five. Sickbay" The lift moved quickly, a little too quickly for Seven who nearly fell to the ground

"Whoa careful" B'elanna held her firmly by the arm keeping her upright

"Thank you" Seven looked around remembering the flash back that happened earlier that day in the same turbo lift "would you like to know a secret? I keep having flashbacks of what I believe to be the time of my child's conception" both B'elanna and Kathryn stared at her "I am in a tube of liquid when I try to move I discover I am paralysed I open my eyes and it stings I can see species 8472 and eight of nine in a tube of liquid like my self then I feel pain so much pain it hurts so much" Seven could feel tears flowing

"Oh Seven" Kathryn wiped away the tears "Your safe now you are on voyager we will always protect you" the doors opened

"Come on then lets get you in to sickbay" Seven nodded and they walked as quickly as she could manage

"So how are you feeling?"

"In pain, scared, frustrated and tearful"

"Don't worry you will be fine you are in good hands"

They entered sickbay and The Doctor ran over with a medical tricorder scanning her quickly

"Seven you have been in labour for nearly nine hours"

"I don't care just get this thing out of me"

"Captain, Lieutenant help me get her on to I bio bed" Slowly they walked her to the nearest bio bed helping her up

"It hurts"

"It will do" Kathryn looked sympathetically at Seven "Doctor can't you give her some pain meds?"

"No, the nano probes would be distracted"

"Why would that make a difference?"

"due to her Borg physiology this birth will be difficult for Seven for the past three months I have been slowly reprogramming her nano probes to assist with the birth if I give her pain meds the nanoprobes will think it is attacking her systems and fight it off causing more pain" Kathryn and B'elanna were still confused but there was no more time for questions "Thank you Captain, Lieutenant but I must ask you to leave now, she is nine hours in and according to my scans this baby will be along any time soon"

"Seven might want us here"

"Seven, would you like someone to stay with you?"

"No captain I am in good hands with The Doctor I don't want any one to distract him" Seven winced in pain, clenching her hands in to fists "Go, we will inform you when the baby is born" B'elanna and Kathryn stayed where they were "GO" Kathryn and B'elanna liked over to The Doctor who also told them to leave

"Ok, Ok I'm going" B'elanna left quickly

"You make sure you do tell us when the baby's born ok, and if you need me just call me"

"We will now go" The Doctor practically pushed her out "now lets get you in to a gown"

The Doctor ran round to a cupboard getting out a gown and bringing it back to her side "Lets get this dress off you" The Doctor undressed her quickly and put her clothes on the bio bed next to him

"Cold" Seven mumbled

"I know, come on lets get this on you" he speedily slipped the medical gown over her and got a blanket for her

"Warmer?"

"Ye…" Seven cut herself off with a scream of pain

"Doctor to Lieutenant Pari…"

"No"

"Seven?"

"I don't want him here"

"Seven I require assistance"

"No you don't you're the best Doctor ever you don't need him"

"Seven please I need his help"

"I don't want him here"

"Fine but when there are complications I don't want any complaining from you"

"Of course there will be complications I am part Borg and the Borg don't give birth!"

"That's why I need him here"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do, you're early and as you said part Borg if I don't have the assistance you could lose the baby"

"IM NOT HAVING HIM IN HERE, ACCORDING STARFLEET PROTACOL IF THE MEDICAL ASSISTANT IN QUESTION HAS ANOTHER MAIN POSITION ONBORD SHIP SUCH AS CHIEF HELMSMAN THE MOTHER CAN REQUEST THAT HE NOT BE PRESANT"

"FINE" the two remained silent for a wile

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you I just don't want anything to go wrong with this birth"

"I didn't mean to yell at you ether this day has been stressful"

"I'd say" The Doctor mumbled

"It was an accident"

"What was?"

"The transport" Seven closed her eyes to stop the tears

"Are you saying you didn't mean to transport species 8472?"

"yes, I was only meant to transport the Hirogen I don't know what went wrong maybe I hit something I wasn't meant to I don't know but I never meant it to happen"

"Did you tell the captain?"

"I tried but she wouldn't let me"

"Oh Seven" he tilted Sevens head up, she opened her eyes to look in to his "once the birth is over we will both tell her" Seven nodded The Doctor looked over at the monitor,

"Are you in any pain" Seven raised her eyebrows at him angrily

"What do you think?"

"I know you're in pain I was talking about any new pain that wasn't there before"

"No but it does hurt"

"I must say though you are handling this better than Samantha Wildman"

"Maybe that's because my child doesn't have katarian cranial ridges"

"True, but it will have exposed implants, it shouldn't cause any problems but I will have to scan the baby the moment it's born so I can replicate covers for it" Seven didn't answer for a moment but let out a painful yell

"Are you alright?" Seven ignored his question

"Doctor"

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you something"

"And what is that Seven?"

"I know I have not known you long, in fact I have not even known you a year but I feel that I have the best connection with you out of everyone onboard the ship, and I do not want my child to grow up with out a … without a … father"

"Seven?"

"Doctor I know that this child's biological father is dead but I was wondering if you would be my baby's step father in a way, if you want to that is if you don't I understand and its fine, I was just wondering because you are the person who has shown the most compassion and kindness towards us and I…" Seven trailed off looking at The Doctors face, there was a tear rolling down his cheek

"Of course I would be your baby's step father nothing would give me a greater honour"

"Doctor this morning i…" Seven shouted out in agony but carried on "I was about to tell you of an emotion I feel, I feel this emotion when ever I am around you, I was going to ask what it was but I know now, I know what it is"

"What is it?"

"Love, I love you Doctor"

"No, no Seven you don't you are only saying that because of the labour you don't really love me" he looked away

"I do" Seven grabbed his hand squeezing it gently "I do love you, I have been feeling it for months, I take it from your response that you do not return my feelings for you" Seven was on the brink of tears again

"No, I love you Seven, I do love you so so much Seven, I just thought that I was a friend and you were pregnant the last thing you needed was a hologram declaring his undying love for you"

"Doctor"

"Yes"

"Shut up" Seven pulled him down kissing him, she closed her eyes it was her first kiss and she was definitely going to remember it. The Doctor was going to remember it to he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in closer for just a moment he forgot he was a hologram, she forgot she was in labour all they knew was that they were with the other and they were going to stay with each other forever. Seven pulled away

"OWWWWWWW" she gripped The Doctors hand tightly "It hurts more Doctor why, why dose it hurt so much" The Doctor quickly looked at the monitor next to him scanning the results

"Because its time Seven"

"Time for what!" her breathing was becoming erratic

"Deep breaths Seven, its time to push. On your next contraction I need you to puch for me ok"

"No"

"It will be ok I'm here, are you ready?"

"NO"

"PUSH SEVEN"

…

"Congratulations Seven, you have a beautiful baby girl"

"No, we have a beautiful baby girl" The Doctor handed her over; Seven mumbled something the moment she saw the baby.

"What was that?"

"Nothing don't worry, oh she is so gorgeous" she was, she had her mothers eyes such an amazing blue. The moment she had been born he scanned her and wrapped her in a blanket then he had picked her up quickly getting her over to the replicatior, he had replicated her implant casings putting them on as fast as he could then bought her back to Seven

"Yes she is" he kissed Seven cheek "Would you like the captain to come down?"

"Give me one minuet and then all the senior officers can come down"

"Are you sure you want them all here"

"Might as well I would like to introduce out little angel to them all" he smiled

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Do you?"

"No I want you to name her"

"Why?"

"I can't even think of a name for myself so I don't know what to call her"

"Well she has a name if you agree with it"

"And what's that?" Seven asked him to come down and she wispered in to his ear "Oh Seven that's a wonderful name"

"So you like it?"

"Oh yes" he looked down at his new daughter "It's perfect"

"Will you call the others to come and meet her?" The Doctor nodded

"Doctor to all senior officers, there is a little one in here that we would like you to meet if you could all make your way down to sickbay and if you could all be quiet when you enter that would be much appreciated Doctor out" he looked at Seven she looked b happy but slightly uncomfortable he walked out and came back with another medical gown and another blanket, Seven smiled

"Thank you, would you take her for a moment?" he picked her up out of Sevens arms and held her, she was small, very small but he knew she would be fine, she was strong like her mother

"Here" he looked back to see she was in the clean gown and blanket, he passed her back to Seven just as the captain walked in followed by the senior officers

"Oh Seven she's beautiful"

"She looks just like you"

"What's her name?"

"Emily, Emily Magda Hanson"

"Why Magda"

"Why Emily"

"My fathers name was Magnus, Magda sounds like Magnus and I liked the name, Emily" Seven paused "Emily was the girl I remembered the doll, girl in the holographs, the girl who shouted at me when I was little it was her, looking at my child reminded me of her"

Tom suddenly started laughing; Seven gave him an icy glare

"You find something funny about my daughters name Lieutenant?"

"No, not at all but have you noticed what her initials spell?" Seven thought about it but harry got it before she did

"EMH, her initials spell EMH, As in Emergency Medical Hologram"

"So it does"

"I'm sorry Doctor I can assure you I never intended for that i…"

"It's fine in fact I'm honoured by it" I science fell over the room and every one looked back at the newest addition on the Voyager crew almost asleep in her mothers arms, he mother was almost asleep too

"Alright every one I think its time to let mother and daughter rest"

Every one nodded in agreement and there was a chorus of good nights as the officers left the room. Once they had all left Seven turned to The Doctor

"You said mother and daughter what about father?"

"You are the one that needs the rest you did all the work"

"You worked hard too, putting up with me" Seven gave a small smile "It was hard and painful but I would do it all again to have her and you"

"Shhh get some rest now"

"But Emily…"

"Will sleep just fine in her new bed" The Doctor bought out a crib on a stand that was almost bio bed height, it was cream just like the Emily's room but she noticed there was some metal around the edges

"Who made this? It's amazing"

"I did, with some help from the captain and Lieutenant Torres, it has regenerative capabilities, but she will only need to regenerate one or twice a week"

"Oh Doctor its wonderful thank you"

"You are most welcome" he quickly picked up Emily placing her in her new crib

"Good night my love" he kissed Sevens forehead "Good night little one" he kissed Emily's forehead to then sat and watched as mother and daughter fell in to a peaceful sleep

* * *

><p>WOOOOOOOOOOOO I FINALY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY ... yes i know it is rubish, sorry :( thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to my boy friend who is always there for me :) wellthere it is folks I hope you like it<p>

live long and prosper

~Phoebe-Janeway~


	12. Eighteen years on

Chapter 12 Eighteen years on

Eighteen year old Emily Hanson sat in bed, her console on her knees, watching a recording made by her mother

"And that my darling Emily was only the beginning of your story" Emily smiled "Ever since you found out your Papa is a hologram you have wanted to know who your biological father is and ever since you worked out that I was pregnant with you during my time with the Borg you have wanted to know how, I give this recording to you on your eighteenth birthday hopeing that it will answer all your questions" there was a pause "Don't worry I have other presents for you not just this in fact if you come downstairs in a minute you will find a big birthday breakfast waiting for you" there was another pause "Your biological father was the Borg drone eight of nine but his name before assimilation was Matthew Davidson, he was a Starfleet officer so if you would like to know more about him you can look his name up in the Starfleet database, now come on down there is a birthday breakfast waiting for you" the recording stopped. Emily placed her console on her bedside table she got out of bed and grabbed her hair brush pulling it through her tangled hair. Emily had always liked her hair it was blonde but darker than her mothers and it hung just past her shoulders. She looked at her self in the mirror, her hair now much neater than before, she looked at her implants, she had always been self conscious and they just made it worse, she had one on her left hip and another one behind her right ear, she was glad they wernt all over her face. Emily, now satisfied that her appearance was acceptable, ran out her bedroom door, down the stairs and in to the kitchen

"Mama" Seven turned smiling and holding her arms out for a hug

"Good morning my little miss eighteen years old"

Seven still looked the same as she did eighteen years ago, except with a few gray hairs and more smiles

"Good morning" she let go of her mother and stood back "Thank you Mama, for the recording I mean" Her mother broke in to a huge smile

"You are very welcome my dear, did it tell you all you needed to know?"

"I think so, except for one thing"

"What's that?"

"Why do you prefer to be called Seven by every one rather than Annika?"

"I am called Annika by your papa but I was raised with the name Seven so I find it easer to be called it"

"Oh, I get it now"

"Good, oh I almost forgot" Seven lent over and kissed her daughters cheek "Happy birthday"

"Thank you Mama"

"Now come on your Papa and Erin are in the dining room" both mother and daughter walked through the moment she walked in she ran to her father

"Papa"

"Emily" he picked her up and spun around with her, Emily laughed

The Doctor eventually chose the name Joseph as he decided that he couldn't ask Annika to marry him if he didn't have a name. Joseph also had a few gray hairs but every thing else was the same

"Happy birthday Em"

"Put her down Joseph, she's far too old for you to be picking her up like that"

Joseph reluctantly put her down

"I don't mind being spun" Emily grinned and looked over the table at her little sister Erin "Good Morning Erin"

"Morning birthday girl" Emily looked at her sister, Erin had always had more implants than her because she had come strait from a Borg maturation chamber, their Papa had been able to remove most of Erin's implants but she still had four external implants; one at the top of her right leg, on her left shoulder, the side of her neck and one on the right side of her forehead but it was covered by her side fringe. Another thing that made Erin look so different from Emily was that she had light brown hair and dark brown eyes just like their fathers but Erin had always said that she was glad she looked more like papa she said it just defined there individuality a little more

"Here girls I want a picture of us all with the birthday girl" Seven, Erin and Emily sighed and walked over as he set it up "Ready girls, best birthday smiles"

Every one gave there best smiles as the camera flashed. Joseph turned the camra looking at the picture

"Its perfect"

"Come on you three lets sit and eat before all this food goes to waste" all four sat at the table eating the big birthday breakfast

"This it delicious"

"Yes it is, thank you Mama"

"your welcome sweetheart, Emily, would you like your presents now or at the party?"

"Now please"

Seven smiled walking over to the corner of the room and removing the blanket showing a small pile of presents, she picked up a large box, a small box and an envelope

"These are from your Papa and me"

Emily opened the card and read it and then moved on to her presents she opened the little box to reveal a locket with the number eighteen engraved in to it

"Oh its beautiful thank you" she got up and hugged both her parents then she opened the big box inside there was a large purple console with 'Emily Magda Hanson' written in silver gems on the back

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emily got up again hugging her Mama and Papa again "Emily, we made it for you, it had extra space on it and it is a lot faster too,"

"But" Seven looked at her exited daughter "It is to be used for your assignments at the academy and nothing else alright?"

"Yes Mama, Thank you"

Erin handed over a small box

"Its nothing big but I hope you like it anyway"

Emily opened it inside was a musical jewellery box it had sea shells all over it as she opened it played a tune she knew well

"Its starlight!" Inside the box there was a note Emily read it "Happy birthday Emily I hope you like the box it's not the best but I did the best I could Love Erin"

"Your right Erin it's not the best" Erin looked hurt but Emily kept smiling "Its better" Erin looked back at her

"Really?"

"Yep, it's perfect"

The family sat talking about the last eighteen years

"Papa, can I see the picture you took of us all earlier" he turned the holo-camera on, found the picture and then passed it to Emily, she laughed

"What's so funny dear?"

"The Hanson's, we have it all; Human, Borg and a hologram, we are all so different but that's what makes us so human"

THE END

* * *

><p>STORY ENDED THAT'S IT STORY DONE OVER FINISHED AT LAST HAHA I MADE IT I SURVIVED THIS STORY HAHAHAHA I MADE IT<p>

I hope everyone enjoyed it and if you didn't then why are you still reading … any way thank you for reading and please review I love to know what people thought, thank you to my amazing boyfriend who was my light when I was stuck in the dark about what to write … thank you for reading

Well please review

Feel free to read my other stories :)

~Phoebe-Janeway~


End file.
